Wendy's Plan
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: She was going to make him her mate, even if her cat kept getting in the way. (Future)(RoWen)(No lemons)
1. Day 1-Start of the Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters** * _grins evily to Hiro Mashima **Yet.**_

 **Wendy is 18**

 **Romeo is 19**

 **The rest are whatever age they would be when Wendy is 18 and Romeo is 19.**

 **This is rated M but it might only just border that. tell me if the rating should be changed. There will be no lemons.**

* * *

 **Start of the Season**

 **Normal POV:**

It was _that_ time of year again. The time that everyone in the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds formerly dreaded: Dragon Slayer mating season. The time of year that the dragon slayer's abilities were at there peak, but at the cost of being taken over by their dragon instincts. Thankfully, much of that strife had ended when all of the dragons found their mates. That is, all but one.

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Wendy's POV:**

"Wendy!" Carla called, "You sure you don't want to come to the guild today?"

"No," I yelled, "I'm *cough* *cough*, I'm too sick. You go on without me."

"Okay" Carla said reluctantly as she left.

I waited until I heard the door slam, then jumped out of bed. "Yes!" I cheered, "It worked!" I wasn't really sick, I just hated going to the guild under my current 'condition'. So far my symptoms weren't so bad, my already enhanced senses of hearing and smell have increased, and I can feel my magic power rising, too. It's what comes later that everyone fears and causes this week to be a living hell for both them and the dragon slayers.

This was the time of year that the dragon slayers would find their partners and, um, 'mate' with them. I don't know if the guild finds it better or worse when the dragons already have a select mate in mind. When they don't, they just perv on anyone of the opposite gender who can produce hormones, and when they do, that person usually tries to get away for the week. _Fast._ Either way, the guild felt the need to restrain the dragon slayers for the entire week this happened. I honestly hated some of the methods they used. I'm just glad that this didn't start happening to me the year they decided to put Natsu and Gajeel on a train for that time. They managed to escape, but they were barely able to make it back to Magnolia by the end of the week.

As for me, this didn't start happening until about three years ago. It started small, with me just noticing boys here and there. It annoyed Carla at the time, especially when I apparently spaced out for ten minutes looking at Gray without a shirt, which ended up happening a lot. Then came me starting to steal some of Erza's books out of a weird curiosity. I ultimately ended up being caught, and after a severe scolding from Carla, Natsu and Gajeel tried to explain to me what was happening. Or, rather, they tried to, and did _really_ poorly at it. Thankfully, Levy had done some research and, with her and Lucy's own experiences with this included, prepared for when this would happen to me. I can still remember exactly what she said.

* * *

 **3 years ago:**

"Okay Wendy, it's like this." Levy said, pulling out her magic air pen. She drew little cartoon versions of Natsu and Gajeel in the air. "During this time, dragon slayers become much more powerful than they are during other times of the year." The little dragon slayer cartoons began to flex and do their respective roars. "However, this is also the time of year they choose their mates. As a result, they become _really_ pervy." Levy then drew some cartoon girls in the air, and the little Natsu and Gajeel both stared at them with perverted looks. "They act this way because of their instincts telling them to mate, but they only act upon those instincts once they choose who they want to mate with." A cartoon Lucy and Levy appeared opposite to where the cartoon dragon slayers were facing. They then turned around and each jumped onto their respective partner (Natsu to Lucy, Gajeel to Levy). They disappeared, but little images of clothing could be seen flying up from where they had been.

"Um, Levy-san," I asked timidly, raising my hand, "Isn't that technically ra-"

"Not exactly," she interrupted, "when a dragon slayer selects their mate,they start to produce pheromones to attract them." The cartoon Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy were back. Natsu and Gajeel both had wave-like lines coming from them. "The pheremones only work, though, because they are combined with the chemicals produced by the brain when someone sees someone that they love." The Lucy and Levy cartoons then began to have little hearts come up from their heads, and the waves started to move towards them. "Therefore, both the dragon slayer and their selected mate have to be in love for it to work. This is probably because when actual dragons mated, both partners would produce the pheromones to each other, which would start the 'mating' process. On a side note, not really related to this, if one dragon didn't love the other one and the other produced pheromones around it, it would actually enrage that dragon and cause it to kill the one that was in love!" She said that last part with a _little too much_ enthusiasm. "Don't worry, that parts not the same for humans. Anyways, even with the effects of the pheromones, they can't make a person do anything they don't want to. Which is good, because dragon slayers also mate for life. They can't move on once they find their mate. There are a few other effects of the mating season, too. Like an increase in appetite, easier to anger, and a few other things, but this is the main part."

"Question," Carla, who was sitting right next to me, said, "You used to lock up Natsu and Gajeel during this time, right? So how exactly were they able to ah... 'claim'... you and Lucy?"

"Well..." Levy said, nervously, "they broke out...?"

"Did you just say that like it was a question?"

"No...?"

Carla raised her eyebrow. "You let them out, didn't you?"

"Maybe...?"

"Wait," I interrupted, "You locked them up?"

"Yeah," Levy said, scratching the back of her head, "Which kind of brings us to the awkward part of this..."

That's all I remember before passing out.

* * *

 **Present:**

I had to stay in a little room they made out of enchanted anti-magic stone that was located in the guild's basement for the remainder of the week. At least the food was good, as it was all hand-made by Mira. But it was _sooooooo_ boring. The next year I had to endure the same fate. I wished that I at least had some company back then. Carla would visit, but then she would leave as I started talking about boys. Damn hormones. At least Natsu and Gajeel had each other during this time, even though I heard that they tried to kill each other every ten minutes.

This year I decided would be different. While mating season starts around the same time each year, it never starts on the same exact date. Most of the time the guild just looks for the early warning signs in Natsu and Gajeel before doing anything, and with them already having mates, those signs won't be as prominent this year. So, if I just avoid the guild and keep this from Carla, they probably won't decide to lock me up.

There was another reason for me staying home alone, though. It was because I had already selected my mate: Romeo Conbolt.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

It was an odd day at the guild so far. There was a bar fight going on, which was normal, except for the fact that Natsu wasn't joining in. Instead, he was sitting with his girlfriend Lucy, and he seemed to be a bit more clingy than normal. The same was going for Gajeel. I was like he was _magnetized_ to Levy. I was sitting with them, but I was still bored without the company of a certain blue haired mage.

Wendy Marvel. I had known her since I was about seven years old. Well, technically she disappeared for seven years. But she returned, exactly the same age she was before. I, of course, had grown up during that time, and was actually a year older than her now. We started to hang out more after that, much to the dismay of a couple dragon slayers and especially a certain talking white cat. We went on missions(with Carla included), hung out at the guild, occasionally she would come to my place (and we would have to leave the door open when we went to my room, thanks to a certain pink-haired idiot and the previously mentioned cat).

"Hey, Romeo," I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name.

"Romeo," Natsu called, "What's up buddy?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, "What's going on? You've been staring at nothing for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, it's nothing..." I stated.

"You sure? Are you sure it's not because you're missing your cute little blue-haired dragon slayer girlfriend?" Levy teased.

"She's not that little anymore, she's eighteen. And... she's not my girlfriend."

It's true. She was my best friend and most trusted teammate, but not my girlfriend. It's not that didn't _like_ her. In fact,it was quite the opposite. It was just that I would get too nervous to ask to be anything more than friends. I did try to ask her out, one time about three months ago. I even dressed nicely and everything. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of asking Natsu for some advice right before.

* * *

 **About 3 months ago:**

"Natsu," I called, "I need your help with something."

"Sure," he said, "What is it? And what's with the clothes?"

"Well... I was wondering how you get a girl to like you." I blushed slightly.

"That's simple!" he cheered, "Just break into their house and sleep in their bed."

"That sounds like horrible advice." I sweatdropped.

"It is," Lucy said as she approached, "Natsu, what are you teaching this poor child?"

"Hey! I'm nineteen!"

"I was just telling him how to get a girl to like him."

"Natsu, that would never work." Lucy shook her head.

Natsu then gave his famous grin."Worked with you!"

"I fell in love with you because you were you." Lucy responded, "And, Romeo, that's what you need to do too."

"Be Natsu?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Natsu's shout of 'Hey!' went ignored. "I meant be yourself, and hope they like you for who you are. If they don't, that's their loss." With that, Lucy began to walk off. "Good luck!" she called back.

"Thanks, Lucy!" I called. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't just go with that to begin with. I mean if someone like _Natsu_ can get someone like _Lucy_ , I think I have a pretty decent chance of asking out Wendy without being rejected.

"So, Romeo," Natsu said while nudging me, "Whose the lucky lady?"

"Ah, Wendy," I said dreamily.

"Hm, Wendy."

…

…

…

"WENDY?!" Natsu's eyes turned deadly serious as he grabbed me by my shirt. "Listen here. Everyone in this guild is my nakama, including you. But Wendy's like my little sister, and I'll do anything to protect her. I don't want to have to hurt you, Romeo, but if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING that either upsets Wendy, or that I don't approve of, I swear to Mavis that I'll shove my flaming fist so far up your ass you'll be able to do the 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. Understood?"

I nodded, fearing for my life.

"Good" Natsu said with a smile as he put me down, brushed me off, and began to walk away. "Well, good luck with that."

I ultimately didn't end up asking her out after that. The reason why? Let's just say that one of the few good decisions I made that day was the one to wear dark colored pants.

* * *

 **Present:**

I was getting a call on my Lacrima phone **(they were invented sometime between the manga and now and do everything a real phone does)**. I took it out of my pocket to see that it was Wendy calling. I got up from the table and answered it.

"Hey," I said, "I thought you were sick?"

She coughed into the phone before she answered, though for some reason it seemed a little forced. "I am," she said, then coughed some more, "I was wondering, would you mind visiting me here at Fairy Hills? And could you come alone?"

"I thought guys weren't allowed there unless they were accompanied by an exceed?"

"They're not. But ever since Erza moved out, there hasn't really been anyone to enforce that rule. And besides, I'm sure Carla and the others are busy with other things."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I was about to put away my phone, but then she shouted;

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked, slightly startled.

"Don't tell anyone what you're doing." she frantically said

"Why?"

"Well... uh... like you said, guys aren't allowed at Fairy Hills," she nervously replied, "You don't want to get caught, do you?"

"But I thought you said no one-"

"Just don't tell anyone what you're doing okay!?"

"Okay! Jeez. I'll be right there." I hung up and went back to the table. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go."

"Aww, why?" Natsu whined.

"I uh... just got to do some... stuff." _Nailed it!_

"Oh, okay. Bye Romeo." They all waved me off.

I started to make my way out of the guild, when I got a great idea. I turned around and headed to the bar counter. Lisanna had taken Mira's place at the bar, which included everything from barmaid to matchmaker to demon. I didn't think it was possible, but I think some people, myself included, actually missed the days when Mira was the one who messed with our love lives.

"Hey Lisanna," I said, "Can you make me a pot of chicken soup? To go."

"Sure," she said with a smile, "Who's it for?"

"My dad," I lied, "He's at home and he's really sick. He could really use some of the Strauss family's famous cooking."

"Okay." She began to start making the soup, but then she looked back at me. "But wait, I thought your dad was on a mission."

"He was. He just returned this morning with a cold. He was too sick to come back to the guild, so he just went home."

"How'd he catch a cold at the Akane Resort?" she asked as she went to go prepare my order.

"Maybe he bumped into someone else there who had a cold?" I shrugged.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Maybe. Anyway, your soup'll be done in five minutes."

I waited the five minutes and she brought out a thermos with the soup in it. "Here you go." She handed it to me.

"Thanks, Lisanna." and I started to head out of the guild.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

I didn't like having to lie to Romeo. Especially considering the real reason I asked him to come (phrasing). But I figured the less he knew as he made his way here, the better. That way, even if he gets caught, he can say he was just visiting his sick friend and won't be lying because that's what he thinks is happening. And, even if Carla or Natsu found out about my plan, they still couldn't kill Romeo because he was completely oblivious to it. It's foolproof! Though, I suppose there aren't that many guarantees to his safety if this plan works, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

* * *

 **So far, Wendy's plan seems foolproof. To bad it all goes to hell in the next chapter. Then it just continues to spiral from there.**

 **If you don't like the way I said dragon slayer mating season works, remember the entire concept of it and dragon slayers mating for life both only exist in fanfiction. Nothing like that has ever even been _mentioned_ in canon, so I think I can do what I want with it.**

 **I feel like there needs to be more RoWen stories. This is a ship I think is underappreciated, and I have seen too many amazing ones that just end up being discontinued. Well, too many amazing stories in general that are discontinued.**

 **Speaking of discontinuing stories, that's what I'm doing with _Dreams of a Fairy_... not! That story will continue to be updated when I don't update this one. If you haven't already, go check out that one if you want(shameless plug is shameless). **

**Please tell me what you think of this first chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Even negative feedback, as long as you can tell me how I can improve.**


	2. Day 1-Of Liars and Butt-dialers

**At the Guild:**

"Oi! Flame-brain!" Gray called as he approached Natsu's table, "Fight me!"

"Can it, Pervcicle," he said, "Can't you see I'm spending time with Lucy?"

" _Right."_ he mocked, "You sure you're not just chicken?"

Natsu was clearly getting agitated at this point. "Listen, Ice Pants, I'm trying to spend time with my girl. But if you'd like, I'd be happy to punch your half naked but into next week."

"Just try squinty."

"Honestly, boys," Carla said as she approached, "What is with you and fighting?"

"Oh, hey Carla," Levy said, "Where's Wendy?"

"She stayed home because she was sick."

"Huh, that's weird." Natsu said nonchalantly forgetting about Gray, " I thought dragon slayers couldn't get sick during mating season."

Carla then had a panicked look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, it's because of the... of the... Levy explain it!"

"Oi! Salamander! Don't yell at Shrimp like that!"

"It's okay, Gajeel," Levy soothed him, "Anyways, what Natsu was trying to say was that dragon slayers can't get sick during mating season because their bodies, and all of their bodily systems, are at their peak performance."

"Yeah, that's what I was saying."

Lucy facepalmed. Carla still had a panicked look on her face. "No," she said, "What'd you say about it being mating season?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's going on right now." Natsu took a sip of his drink before he continued. "So I guess we should lock Wendy up, huh?"

"She told me she was sick. She... lied to me?" The white Exceed wore a betrayed look.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be locked up?" Natsu replied, "And besides, she's in a house filled with only girls, it's not like anything could happen. Unless-"

Lucy slapped Natsu on the back of the head. "Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu said, rubbing his head, "It happened with Sting and Rogue. Speaking of that, we need to get them a present. I heard their anniversary is coming up."

"Oh yeah. You have any ideas on what to get them, 'cause I saw this cute little-"

"Can you people focus?!" Carla screamed.

"Sorry. But like I said, if she plans on staying home, it should be fine. Locking her up is just a precaution."

"I guess you're right..."

"You hear that, Lucy!" the pinkette shouted excitedly, "I'm right!"

"You just had to jinx it..."

Macao then walked into the guild hall. He approached the table where everyone was sitting.

"Hey, Natsu!" Macao greeted, "You see Romeo around somewhere?"

"Yeah. He was with us earlier, but then he left right after someone called him for some reason."

"He what?" said Carla, panicked look back on her face.

"I said he was hear earlier, but then he left after he got a call from someone."

"Uhm, Natsu?" Levy said, "You do realize what that could mean, right?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Wendy fakes being sick to be home, _alone_ , during mating season. Then, Romeo gets a mysterious call from an unknown person and suddenly has to leave. Where do you think he is right now?"

It took a couple minutes, but Natsu finally understood what she was getting at. "Wait, those two things could be completely unrelated."

"Hey, Macao!" Lisanna called from the bar, "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

"Who told you that?" he replied.

"Your son, Romeo. He said you were sick when he asked me to make some chicken soup to bring to you." Macao, choosing not to question why his son lied (going off his own teenage years, it was probably for the better), and went to go sit with his bestfriend Wakaba.

"Romeo asked Lisanna to make chicken soup, huh?" Lucy pondered, "You know, the type of thing you would bring someone whose sick. Or who you think is sick but is really lying."

Carla just stood there, parylyzed. Cana came towards them, a bottle of booze in each hand.

"Hey guys," she said, "What's up? And what's with her?" Cana pointed one of her bottles to Carla.

Gray was the one who answered this. "She's just processing that Wendy lied to her so she could invite Romeo over and they could-" Natsu punched Gray in the face before he could finish.

"Oh, I get it. It's mating season, right? That's why you two are being so affectionate to Lucy and Levy." Cana took a sip from one of her bottles. "This is awesome!"

"How is this 'awesome'?!" Carla screamed.

"RoWen!"

"What?"

"RoWen. Romeo and Wendy. It's their ship name." the brunette explained.

"You're starting to sound like Mira."

"Bitch _please_. I shipped RoWen long before she did. She was too busy trying to get their sorry asses together" Cana was gesturing towards Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy, "that she didn't even notice that they liked each other. But I knew it since we got back from Tenrou and they started to hang out."

Carla started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked.

"To kill Romeo," Carla responded, "Then punish Wendy."

"You can't just kill him. If he's bringing her soup, he probably actually thinks that she's sick. He doesn't actually know the real reason she called him to go there."

"Though he'll probably be pleasantly surprised when he does get there," Cana said, taking another sip of her drink, "But yeah, she's right. The soup probably means he doesn't actually know that it was a bootycall. I never bring food when I get them."

"MY WENDY WOULD NEVER SEND SOMEONE A... A... A _BOOTYCALL!_ " Carla fumed.

"Then what would you like to call it?"

"Fuck phone?" Gray said.

"Tele-bang?" suggested Levy.

"Wait, wait guys. I got this..." said Natsu, "Butt dial."

Everyone high-fived Natsu for finally being clever for once. Everyone except Carla, who was still steaming. She grabbed the two dragon slayers by their shirts and pulled them closer.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO SO FUCKING CALM?!" Carla screamed.

"It's because it's Romeo," Natsu said, "Yes, the idea of Wendy mating with anyone sickens me. But, I thought about it, especially after he asked me how to get her to like him, and realized he'd probably be perfect for her. I mean, she likes him, he likes her, their shouldn't be a problem. Besides, she could have chosen much worse."

Everyone's heads then turned to Mest Gryder, who was trying to eat one of the guild's lamps.

"Oh yeah," said Lucy, "I remember that. How come it never ended up happening?"

"Well..." Natsu said nervously, "I may have given him some additional advice after you left... and he _may_ have ended up needing to change his pants afterwards because of it."

Cana threw one of her bottles at Natsu. You could tell she was seriously angry because there was still liquor in it. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY OTP ISN'T CANON?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy said angrily, "How could you do that to Romeo?!"

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Gajeel smirked.

"Maybe you're right about Wendy and Romeo," Carla said, completely ignoring their change in topic, "But I still think she's too young to be deciding her mate yet."

"Have a little faith in Wendy," Levy said, "After all, she's probably smarter than these two blockheads combined, and they decided that we were their mates around this age."

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison, "Hey!"

Carla still wasn't happy about this. "You might be right, but I'm still not going to let this happen. I'll just go find Romeo and cut it off before he gets there."

"You mean cut _him_ off before he gets there, right?" asked Lucy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..." Carla trailed.

"Okay," said Gray, a little afraid for Romeo and his ability to have children in the future, "And what will you say to him once you do find him? 'You know you're super hot dragon slayer best friend who you've had a crush on since she got back from Tenrou? The one that you're going to comfort while she's sick? She's not actually sick. She just used that as an excuse so you two could be alone together because she's actually extremely horny and has decided she wants you to be her mate.' Yeah, say that and watch how fast he runs to Fairy Hills. Probably even completely forgetting about the soup he was bringing her."

"Well I wasn't going to say _that._ "

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Natsu.

Carla thought about this for a moment, then came up with a perfect plan. "Like I said before," she said with an evil grin, "I'm going to punish Wendy."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV (Prior to Romeo leaving):**

Okay. Get rid of overprotective roommate? Check. Call boy you want to mate with here under false pretenses for his own protection? Check. Take week-long lasting contraceptive potion because you're nowhere near ready to be a mom yet? Check. Okay, so where's that new underwear I bought?

I started to riffle through the bottom of my panty drawer to find it. I had to hide them there, as well as buy them when Carla was already occupied with something else. There was _no way_ she would actually approve of these. 'These' being a matching blue-lace bra and panty set that had just the right mixture of cute and sexy. Figured I might as well look good for my first time.

I lay them out on the bed and go to take a quick shower. I dried off, got out, and grabbed my new underwear set. Though, as I was putting them on, I had a terrifying thought.

What if he doesn't actually want to be my mate? I hadn't even thought of this... And now here I was, about to confess my love for him, invite him to... to... WHILE I WAS WEARING THIS! What if he says no!? Well, I suppose under normal circumstances someone would question whether or not he had testicles. But considering he already knows this is basically the dragon slayer equivalent of marriage, it is a pretty good reason to say no... But then I'd be humiliated! I'll never be able to show my face at the guild again!

Will Lamia Scale would take me back? I heard they figured out a way for Chelia to get her magic back and she rejoined, so it might not be so bad...

Oooohhhh! I had hoped we'd at least have been dating at this point. This would have been sooo much easier. I thought he was going to ask me out three months ago. I overheard him talking to Natsu about girls, even though that's probably the biggest mistake you could ever make in your life, but that damn barmaid started chatting my ears off about how she was STILL happy about Natsu and Lucy and Levy and Gajeel (even though that happened four fucking years ago!) before I could here who he wanted to ask out. By the time I was able to listen to their conversation again, Natsu was already leaving and Romeo looked like he was about to soil himself. And he smelled like he already did. Is that why he left the guild early that day? He never did end up asking out any girls that I know of, though. Dammit Natsu! I swear if you ruined that for me I'm gonna-

My thoughts were interrupted by a call on my Lacrima phone. I picked it up and answered the caller, once again pretending to be sick.

"*cough* *cough* Hello?"

"Yeah, you can drop the act, sweetheart," said Cana, "We know you faked being sick so you could be alone. We also know about your little bootycall to loverboy."

"IT WAS NOT A BOOTYCALL!"

"Call it what you will."

"I said butt dial!" I heard Natsu say in the background.

I sighed."Cana, give Natsu a high five for me. AND AM I ON SPEAKER?!"

"Yes" said about six voices at once.

Yep. This was it. My life is over. I'll never live this down.

"Please tell me Carla isn't there too." I begged.

"Don't worry, she's not," answered Cana, "She left a little while ago."

"Okay," I sighed with relief, "Good."

"...To go stop your boyfriend from reaching you and probably bring you to the guild to shove in the basement for the rest of the week."

Okay, now my life was over.

I sighed in defeat. "Thanks for calling, Cana."

"No problem!" she said just before she hung up.

"Welp. Time to start my new life." I said, starting to pack my travel bag. "Whatever Carla's saying to Romeo she's probably gonna try to scare him much worse than Natsu did, and odds are he'll never come within a hundred feet of me again. Then when she gets home, I'm screwed. Should probably leave before that happens. I wonder if I should change my name? Would I look good as a blonde? Maybe I'm just overreact-"

A knock at the door interrupted my little monologue. "Crap! Carla's back!" Before answering it, I went to grab a bathrobe. I could at least hide _some_ of my shame!

I went up to the door, unsure whether or not to answer. Finally, I made my choice. "I guess it's time to face the music." I opened the door, and was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Romeo?"

"Hey Wendy," he said, "Sorry I took so long." he reached into his bag and pulled out a thermos. "Here, I had Lisanna make you some soup so you'd feel better."

Aww, he's so thoughtful.

"Thanks Romeo. Come on in, and be sure to close and lock the door behind you."

"Now why would you want him to lock it?" said a new voice.

"Huh? Romeo, who was that?" I asked, already knowing/fearing the answer.

"Oh, sorry." Romeo said, scratching the back of his head, "I know you said to come alone and not tell anyone, but she figured me out. Though I was honestly surprised when she said that it was okay and you wouldn't mind if she came with me."

I looked down to the source of the voice. There stood my white haired Exceed partner, giving me a smug look of triumph.

"Hello, Wendy..."

* * *

 **Ah, yes. Wendy is screwed. Not much else to say.**

 **Sorry for not a lot of Romeo in this chapter. He'll be much more prominent in the next one.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave you reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Day 1- Runaway Baby

_'italic'_ = character's thoughts

 **(bold)** =me talking during the story

* * *

" _Thanks Romeo. Come on in, and be sure to close and lock the door behind you."_

" _Now why would you want him to lock it?" said a new voice._

" _Huh? Romeo, who was that?" I asked, already knowing/fearing the answer._

" _Oh, sorry." Romeo said, scratching the back of his head, "I know you said to come alone and not tell anyone, but she figured me out. Though I was honestly surprised when she said that it was okay and you wouldn't mind if she came with me."_

 _I looked down to the source of the voice. There stood my white haired Exceed partner, giving me a smug look of triumph._

" _Hello, Wendy..."_

* * *

 **Carla's POV(a few moments earlier):**

I was flying as fast as I could towards that raven-haired scumbag about to steal the virtue of _my_ Wendy. I had to figure out how much he knew, though. Apparently, killing someone for going to sleep with your best friend even though they don't even know that's what their doing is considered 'wrong'. I guess if he is innocent, that would probably make my plan for Wendy even better. After all, I don't think it'd work as well if he were dead.

I found him at the bottom of the hill leading up to Fairy Hills, about to start walking up.

"Oh, hey Carla," he said, turning to face me, "Where's Wendy?"

"Oh you know where she is." I said in a pissed off tone.

I could tell he was starting to get nervous. "Uhh... what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Romeo. One dumb fire mage is enough. I know you're going to see Wendy, who I know you know is in her apartment."

"How did you find out?" He asked, surprised.

"Your dad came back. Wasn't sick like you told Lisanna. Figured you were visiting another 'sick' person."

"Why'd you say 'sick' like that?"

"You know why." I glared.

"No, I don't," he replied,"And are you mad at me for something?"

' _Maybe he doesn't know everything_ ,' I realized. "No, but tell me Romeo, do you know if theirs anything... _special..._ about this time of year?"

"Uhhh... the Sakura trees are starting to change color?" He said, looking like he genuinely didn't know the answer.

"No, try again."

"It's the time of year you start shedding?"

"I do not shed! You know what, never mind." I gave up. He probably doesn't know what's going on.

"Tell me, do you like Wendy?" I asked.

"Eh?!" Romeo blushed.

"You heard me."

"Um... well... as a friend," he answered.

"Not in any, _romantic_ way?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-uh- _no,"_ he blushed even more.

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

"I am _not_ ," he whined, "You just... caught me off guard is all."

"Whatever. So, you're going to see Wendy?"

"Yeah, why? There a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, no problem. I'm fine with you visiting Wendy, as long as I can come with you."

"Sure, but she asked me to come alone. Said you were probably busy."

"Nope. Not busy at all," I smirked, "And I'm sure she won't mind if I was there too."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV(Present):**

"Hello, Wendy," My Exceed partner said, "You're looking well. Are you sure you were sick?"

"Huh?" I quickly remembered the lie I had told the both of them and began to hold my stomach, faking pain. "*cough *cough Yeah, I still feel a little weak..."

Romeo hurriedly came to my aid. "Here," he said, "I'll get you to your bed."

 _'You can join, too'_ I thought, ' _Wait. No. The damn cat's here.'_

"Here, lie down." he said as I put myself under the covers. Then he went back over towards the door.

"So, Wendy," Carla began, "Anything on your mind?"

' _Stop staring at his face. Stop staring at his muscles. Stop staring at his-"_

"No," I said, "Nothing at all."

"Oh. Oh well." Carla was now sitting on the bed, dangling her feet. "You know, it probably just would have been the two of you, _alone_ , if Natsu hadn't brought something to light about your _'condition'._ "

Note to self, when this is over, kill Natsu.

Romeo brought the container of soup over and handed it to me. "Here you go, I'll go get a-" I had already finished it before he could end his sentence. "-spoon... Huh. Guess you were hungry."

Dammit! What am I doing?! Why'd I do that?!

"I'm sorry," I said, a little embarrassed, "Did you want some?"

"No, it's fine. I brought it for you."

"Thanks."

He sat cross legged at the end of the bet, seeming like he was trying not to look at me. I thought I saw a hint of redness on his face, though.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

Damn she finished that fast.

I began to look at her sitting in the bed. She looks kind of hot with that bathrobe. I wonder what she'd look like without- No! Stop that! She's your _friend_ , stop thinking like that! Nope. Too late. Okay, sit on the bed, cross your legs, and stop staring at her.

"You know, if you're uncomfortable with me being in a bath robe, I could put something else on." she suggested.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance. "No, it's fine. I don't mind it." I said, then started flailing his hands nervously, "I mean, you don't have to change if you don't want to! You look good in that bathrobe! Not that I like seeing you in it! Although I also don't _not_ like seeing you in it! I mean-"

* * *

 **Carla's POV:**

Really? This is who she wants to mate with?

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

"It's okay Romeo," I said to stop him from his frantic rambling, "I get what you meant."

"Phew," he said, "I was probably going to go on forever there."

I can't tell. Does this mean he's being affected by the pheromones? I mean, he's blushing and acting like an idiot, but at the same time it could just be because I'm almost naked in front of him.

"You sure your okay to have company?" Romeo asked, "You kind of look like you're in pain, and your face is all red."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

In reality, I was fighting every single instinct I had to jump on him.

A devious smile then went across Carla's face. "You're right Romeo," she said, "Wendy, it looks like you're burning up. Romeo, could you get the ice pack? It's in the first aid kit in Wendy's bottom drawer."

He went over to my dresser to get the first aid kit. He had to bend down to get it, giving me a clear view of his 'assets'.

My thoughts then became a mixture of _'Dat ass'_ and _'My cat is a fucking sadist.'_ I could tell Carla was enjoying every bit of me fighting these damn dragon instincts.

"Here you go," Romeo said, giving me the ice pack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Romeo," Carla said, "You want some coffee? There's a machine in our kitchen."

"Sure. Either of you want some?"

"No, were good." Carla answered with a grin.

"You sure? Wendy?"

"Yeah. I don't want any, either."

"Okay."

I watched as he went towards the kitchen, then whipped my gaze towards Carla.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all," she said innocently, "I just thought he'd like some coffee."

He came back with a coffee cup in his hand and took a sip. Carla then hit Romeo on the leg with her claws out, making him spill his coffee on himself.

"Ah! Shit!"

"Carla!"

"I saw a bug"

He looked at his coffee stained shirt. He then looked back towards us. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Carla, "You know, you probably shouldn't stay in a shirt like that. Take it off and let me throw it in our magic washer/dryer for a few minutes, and it'll be good as new." **(Yes, she said magic washer/dryer. It's both in one and only takes a few minutes to do it's job. You can't tell me that in a world filled with incredible magic, something like this wouldn't exist.)**

"Really?" Romeo said quizzically, "I kind of figured that'd be one of the last things you'd want me to do around Wendy."

"Oh, it's fine. Besides, I'll be right back."

"I mean, if you're okay with it, Wendy," Romeo said

"No, no. Carla's right. You shouldn't stay like that." My eyes shot daggers in Carla's direction.

"Okay then." He took of his shirt and handed it to Carla. I began to feel a slight trickle down my nose.

"Woah." Romeo said with a look of concern as he handed his shirt to Carla and she left. "I don't think the ice pack is working. You're even redder than before, and your nose is bleeding. Does this have something to due with the thing Carla said that Natsu told her?"

"Yes, it does," said the feline as she reentered the room, "He said it was a special dragon slayer illness. It starts out with a fever and nosebleeds, but then she's going to get horribly scaly and gross skin everywhere. And I mean e _verywhere._ "

"Oh" he said, starting to feel a little awkward. "Auuhh..."

Why couldn't you have just dragged me back to the guild?

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Your shirt should be almost done soon, if not you can give it a quick dry with your flames. When it is you should probably go. Wendy needs her rest."

"You're probably right." Romeo said. He went to retrieve his shirt, then made his way to the door, "Bye Wendy. Hope you feel better soon."

"Bye." I said, both happy and sad that he was leaving.

"Bye." Carla said, a sadistic smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

I could not have gotten out of there soon enough. What the hell is wrong with me? Sure, I've fantasized stuff about her before, but never anything that compared to THAT! Honestly, was she really that hot looking in that bathrobe? God dammit, I'm turning into my father.

And what was with Carla?! First she makes me spill coffee on myself, then she gives me details on Wendy's illness that I honestly _did not_ need. And during the whole thing, she looked like she was _enjoying_ Wendy's pain. That cat's fucking weird.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep," I said, turning away from Carla and laying down, "Hopefully then I could get over this-"

"Yeah, not so fast, young lady."

I paused for a moment, eyes wide open. Carla hopped next to my head and pulled my hair so that my face faced hers. "What exactly were you thinking when you decided to do this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know you lied about being sick. I know you invited Romeo here. I know you invited him so you two could do... _that._ And stand up for a moment."

I stood up from the bed. Carla undid the tie on my robe, revealing my undergarments.

"What are these?! When did you get these?! Did I SAY you could get these?!"

I felt something within me snap. "OHHH! S-o-o-orry! I'm sorry you don't approve of my underwear! I'm sorry that you don't approve of Romeo! I'm sorry that you don't approve of me going on dangerous missions by myself! And I'm sorry that you don't approve of a single damn choice I make! But you know what, Carla! Maybe you don't control every aspect of my life like you thought! Maybe I have a will of my own and do things that _I_ want to! So FUCK OFF!"

Carla took a step back, a little shocked. "You will not use that language with me young lady!"

I just turned around and crossed my arms. "'Young lady'. Pfft. I'm older than you! I raised you from an egg! I'm technically your mom! You should listen to ME! I could of made you into an omelet if I wanted to! But I didn't, because I thought whatever came out of that egg would be my friend. Not some overbearing, controlling, disrespectful, and downright bitchy furball who ruins my life."

"I act that way to protect you Wendy."

"Protect me?!" I glared, "Thanks a lot Carla. Really. But here's a news flash, I'm not that weak-ass crybaby I was when I was a kid. I've grown up, and I think I can make my own choices now. So thanks for your 'protection', but i think I'll be fine without it." **(You know what she means, get your mind out of the gutter.)**

"Really? Then how come I caught you about to make what could have been the biggest mistake of your life?"

"And how would you know that?! I love him! Do you even know what it feels like to have love?! Probably not! Your so damn heartless, Happy would give you his own heart, and you'd just throw it to the ground and stomp on it!"

"Okay, that's it!" She went over to my dresser and pulled out one of my outfits and a new set of underwear. She threw them at the back of my head and I turned back around.

"Hey!"

"Put that on, were going to the guild. We're locking you in the basement, and this time you won't be getting any of Mira or Lisanna's cooking. You can eat air for all I care. And no, I don't think I'm being cruel. You actually can eat air."

"I know my own abilities, Carla."

"Good. I'll let you change, then we're leaving."

She stepped out of the room. I put the dress on, but didn't bother to change my underwear. Why should she care about that? After all, I'm just gonna be locked away for a week. No big deal. It's just no connections to the outside world or ways of entertaining myself. Well, there are ways, but that's a last resort. But seriously! She can't do this to me! I'm eighteen! I have my own life! I should be allowed to make my own choices! I stomped angrily to my door, then turned my head towards my window. "Hmm..."

* * *

 **Carla's POV:**

I honestly don't like yelling at Wendy, but her actions were way out of line. And I'm not that controlling of her life, am I? No, this is probably just an effect of the mating season, right? She'll be back to her sweet old self in no time. Right?

I thought about the fight we just had for a minute before I noticed I was getting a call. **(Yes, the cat has a phone. Deal with it)** It was Cana.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hey, Carla! Were you too late in getting there? Did they already do it? Did you catch them in the act? Did you take pictures?"

"CANA!" screamed Lucy in the background, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? I can't be curious?"

"No Cana," I said, putting an end to that before its inevitable spiral into madness, "Nothing happened."

"Aww... I wanted RoWen... So you managed to intercept Romeo before he got there?"

"Yep."

"What'd you say that made him turn around?"

"Actually, he didn't." I smirked.

"Wait." Natsu's voice said, "What?"

"Yep. Romeo was innocent, but Wendy had to be punished. So I dangled the carrot right in front of her face, but just out of her reach."

"And by carrot you mean-"

"CANA!" Lucy shouted once again, "Give me the phone and go sit in the corner!"

"Awww..."

I could here the sound of someone getting up and placing the phone in someone else's hand.

"Sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Carla," said Natsu, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"It's because... uhm... Levy! Explain!"

"Hey! Watch it Salamander!"

"Calm down, Gajeel," Levy said, "Anyways, it's because while dragons are extremely intelligent creatures, they sometimes also revert to only their base instincts when they find prey or are faced with an enemy. The same is true with dragon slayers, especially during mating season. Wendy has seen her prey, and now she will hunt."

"Oh come on," I said, "I don't think she'll go that far."

Natsu was back to speaking now. "Really? What exactly did Wendy look like while Romeo was their?"

"Like she was incredibly conflicted and agitated, which is kind of what I was going for."

"Yeah, that conflict and agitation? Her dragon instincts wanting to take over. Now, Wendy's got a lot of self-control. She should be able to fight them, but not for long Especially not if you did something to send her over the rails."

I stood there panicking in silence as Lucy called my name.

"Carla? Carla? Carla, you there?"

I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Carla, what did you do?"

"Well we... may have had a fight after Romeo left."

"WHAT?! Don't you know that you're not supposed to upset dragon slayers during mating season?! Do you need to see that presentation again?!"

"Ooh, can we do that again?" asked Levy, "I've been working on a new version with puppets!"

I can only assume she pulled out puppet versions of each of them, because in the background I could hear voices going "Why do you have those?", to which her intelligent answer was that she used them for 'stuff'.

"Guys, calm down," I said, "This is Wendy. And while she may be a bit stubborn at times, she knows when she's been beat. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring her to the guild now." I hung up the phone and began to call her name. "Wendy." Silence. I tried again. "Wendy, you done yet?" When there was no answer the second time, I decided to open the door and take a look into her room. There was no one there, but the window was wide open. "She didn't...!" I ran over to the window. Seeing how we lived on the third floor of Fairy Hills, I was a little afraid of what I'd find when I looked out. Thankfully, there was no body of a teenage girl splattered on the ground, but I did see a blue haired figure running off in the distance.

* * *

 **Long chapter. Hope it was a good one. Incase there was something that didn't make sense in this chapter, please tell me. sometimes I feel like these only make sense in my head.**

 **There will be more Romeo! I promise! There'll be more stuff from his POV, not just minor blurbs like in this chapter, i just don't know when.**

 **thank you so much for reading. Leave your reviews. I always like to see your feedback. Either support or constructive criticism. No hate.**


	4. Day 1-Omake

**This isn't an actual chapter and there's no real story progression. This is just something I wanted to put in but would have made the next chapter too long. That being said, the choice is yours on whether or not you want to read this one. the real story will continue in the next one.**

 **Also, you may have noticed I changed the rating on this from T to M. If it should be changed back please tell me, but I feel like I'm at least bordering M rating for some of this stuff.**

* * *

 **At the Guild:**

Carla had just left to foil Wendy's scheme and possibly emasculate Romeo. Everyone was now making bets on whether or not she'd be successful.

"I'll bet a hundred jewel she makes it in time." said Gray.

"I'll bet double that she doesn't." said Levy.

"I'll bet triple that she catches them in the act," Cana said, "You think she'll take pictures?"

"Cana!," Lucy said, "What the hell?! No! Of course she won't take pictures."

"Aww..."

Lucy, deciding she'd had enough of this conversation, looked over to see what her pink-haired boyfriend was doing. He was just casually laying back, not looking like he had a care in the world.

"You know, even though I know you're okay with her choosing Romeo, you're still being surprisingly calm about this."

"Huh?" Natsu said as he woke up from his trance, "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be? Wendy's old enough to make her own choices."

"Okay, but what about all those times when you went to Romeo's to help him with his magic when Wendy was there and you thought they were doing... _that._ "

"Like when?" Natsu asked.

"Well there was the time when..."

* * *

 **Romeo's House(3 years ago):**

"Hey, Macao!"

"Natsu!" the purple flame mage said with joy, "You here to help Romeo with his training?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Upstairs. Although he invited Wendy over a little while ago. The two of them are probably playing at the moment, but he might stop for training. Go and see."

"Okay."

Natsu made his way up the stairs and through the hall until he reached Romeo's room. He was about to open the door until he heard Wendy's voice.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Romeo!" she said.

"It's okay Wendy! Almost there!" said Romeo.

"Romeo!"

"You can do this!"

"I didn't expect it to be this hard! And it's too long!"

Natsu kicked the door in and began to scream.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Gaugh!" Romeo shouted, "Thanks a lot Natsu, we were almost about to beat that level."

"What?"

Natsu took a good look at what he was seeing. Wendy and Romeo were both sitting on the floor, game controllers in each hand, fully clothed. In front of them was a Lacrima T.V. That now had the words "Game Over" written across the screen.

"We were just about to beat the boss!"

"Yeah!" said Wendy, "It took us forever to get to this level, and it was really difficult."

"Oh, so that's what you meant..."

"Why? What did it sound like we were doing?"

"Uh...nothing..."

* * *

"...Or the time..."

* * *

 **Romeo's(2 years ago):**

Natsu was once again coming over to help train Romeo. He had once again greeted the boy's father and was about to knock on his door, when he was once again stopped by Wendy's voice.

"I'm not sure, Romeo."

"Come on, just try it."

"...hmm..."

"Just suck on it a little, and if you don't like it you can take it out of your mouth."

"Okay, fine I'll-...mmm...mmhmhm!"

Natsu broke the door down with his Iron Fist of the fire dragon.

"Bleagh! No, I can't do it, Romeo, it's too sour," said Wendy as she took the lollipop out of her mouth, "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Auhhh..."

"And what did you do to my door?!" Romeo shouted.

Natsu shrugged. "Sorry?"

* * *

"...Then there was the time when..."

* * *

 **Romeo's(1 year ago):**

You get the drill by now. Natsu's at Romeo's for training. Says hi to his dad. Stops in front of Romeo's door.

"Come on Romeo, you don't seem into this at all!"

"I'm trying my best here!"

"Move a little!"

"I'd move if you'd stop being so rough!"

"Romeo! Just a little more!

"We've been doing this for hours! I'm tired!"

 _'Honestly didn't expect to hear that from Wendy, and I'm a little disappointed in Romeo.'_ Natsu thought, _'Wait. I should be stopping this.'_ Natsu smashed the door open and burst into the room.

"Come on. You'll never learn to dance like this!" said Wendy as she let go of Romeo's hands.

Natsu just stared at the two mages in the room with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for the Fairy Tail Dance Competition in two weeks," said Wendy, "But _someone_ doesn't want to win."

"It's not that I don't want to win, we're just working too hard!" Romeo whined.

"I want to win that trophy!"

"Why?"

"It's shiny!"

* * *

"...Or how about when..."

* * *

 **Romeo's(6 months ago):**

Training. Dad. Door. This time Natsu could also hear Romeo's bed creaking.

"Oooohhh, that feels goood. Do it harder." said Wendy's voice.

"You sure?" Romeo's asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay."

"Uhn...ahh...ahhAhAH!"

Natsu burst through the door covered in flames. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He screamed a he entered the room.

"I was just giving Wendy a massage, what's the big deal?" Wendy was on the bed, lying face down, but she still had her clothes. Same went for Romeo, who was standing over her with both hands on her back. "I learned the technique on a mission and wanted to show her."

* * *

"...But my personal favorite is..."

* * *

 **Romeo's (5 weeks ago):**

Natsu's outside Romeo's door.

"Oh, Romeo."

"Oh Wendy."

 _'Nope. Not falling for it this time.'_ Natsu thought as he stood outside the door, arms crossed.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo!

"Wendy!"

 _'Not falling for it.'_

"Romeo! I think I'm gonna-"

Natsu burst through the door in even more flames than the previous times combined. However, all those flames were put out when the bucket of water dropped on his head.

"Hahahahahahahaha" went the voices of a boy and a girl outside of the bucket.

Natsu lifted the bucket off his head to get a look at the two laughing teens standing before him. "What the hell?"

"You kept thinking we were doing _that_ everytime you burst into my room, didn't you?" Romeo asked with a smirk, "Don't worry, we've never done it. But next time knock before you enter. Just in case, you know?" Natsu lunged himself towards Romeo with his his fist raised. Wendy held him back before he could reach him, though. "Hey I was kidding!" Romeo said as he fell to the ground and raised his hands in a defensive position.

Natsu began to calm down, when he realized something. "Wait... If you two have never done... _that_...then how were you able to act like that's what you were doing?"

Romeo then just looked down with a disgusted look on his face. "Tell my dad to lower the TV volume at night..."

* * *

"Okay, so _maybe_ I wouldn't have entirely approved before..."

* * *

 **There will be an actual chapter later today. Probably very soon, considering I've already written it and just need to edit it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you thought. I always like to read your reviews, even if you hated it. Just as long as it's constructive criticism. Don't be a dick and leave flames.**


	5. Day 1-Density of a Fairy's Head

**Actual story progression. Yay! If you didn't read the last chapter, that's fine. Like I said there was no real story progression in it. I just made it because I wanted to have that stuff in here, but it wouldn't fit with all the actual story-related events that are in this chapter. Read it if you want, might be good for a laugh. (I thought it was at least kind of funny, but that's just my opinion) Anyways, on with the main story!**

* * *

 **Carla's POV:**

Flying after her blue-haired companion, Carla pulled out her phone and began to call the only two who'd probably help her. (considering everyone else was being an idiot)

"Happy? Lily? Come on, pick up!"

Happy was the first to answer "Carla?" he said, "Where are you? Why aren't you at the guild?"

"There's no time for that. I need your help with Wendy."

"Is this about the mating season thing?" Happy asked, "Just leave the house for a week. You can stay with me if you want, I have the place to myself now that Natsu's spending almost every night with Lucy."

"No. And didn't he do that before? With you with him?"

"Yeah, but, now I sleep at our house."

"Why?"

"Because it's a lot noisier at Lucy's at night now." Happy casually explained.

"Why is...oh. Oh- hold on- Lily's picking up."

"What is it Carla?" he asked, sounding very displeased, "I was in the middle of something."

"Lily..." a female voice in the background said, "Come back..."

"Who was that?" I asked, somewhat recognizing the voice.

"Uh... no one! Anyways, what is it?"

"I need both of your help. Wendy's out of control and I have to do something about it. Happy, I need you to keep an eye on her and to make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Okay. Anything for you, Carla." Happy happily replied.

"Really? He's the one you ask to go after the sex-crazed dragon chick?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and NEVER refer to Wendy like that again. Lily, you'll be taking care of Romeo."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the guild what happened at the Christmas party last year."

Both Happy and Carla could hear Lily gulp on the other end of the phone. "Fine. But I'm not killing him."

"Why do you think I'd want you to kill him?"

"Because I know for a fact that you've already planned his murder." he said.

"No I haven't! I just said that if he and Wendy should start dating, a nice little trip to the top of Mount Hakobe could be fun. And should he _happen_ to have an accident during the trip, it would be a tragedy, but I think we could all learn to move on." I explained.

"Right... So what do you want me to do?"

"Take Romeo out of the city. But do it in a way that covers his scent. Also, I need his scarf, so if he still has it on him by the time you get to him take it."

"Okay..."

"Lily..." said the unknown voice once again.

"Is that Queen Cha-?" Happy asked.

"No!" Lily said in a panicked tone, "I'll do what you asked! Bye!" And he hung up the phone.

"Huh, that was weird," I said, "Happy, you know what you have to do?"

"Yep! I'm on it!"

"Good luck."

I heard the click, signifying the end of his call. I had already flown past Wendy and was on my way to the guild now.

* * *

 **Lily's POV:**

I hung up the phone and looked back to the beautiful white feline laying in the bed, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said.

"Aww, why?" the former queen asked.

"Your daughter needs my help."

"Okay..." Disappointment ran across her face, but it didn't seem to be just because I was leaving.

"You know, you could have predicted this would happen." I said.

"You know I never use my power to see when I do _this_ , that would make it no fun. But I do know why you have to go."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, my queen."

"I'm not a queen anymore. Those days are long gone."

"You will always be a queen to me." That at least had managed to get a smile out of her, if only for a brief moment. I was about to make my way out, when she stopped me once again.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, there's something I want to tell you. Something I probably should have told you a long time ago." She turned away, as if unable to face me. "Something about Carla..."

* * *

 **At the guild:**

Everyone who knew about this fiasco, with the exceptions of Wendy and Carla, was still sitting around there table. Cana had come back from the little 'time out' that Lucy had put her in during her phone call with Carla. She was still a little bummed about no RoWen, but the bottles in her hands were helping her deal with it. Gray on the other hand was ecstatic, he just made five hundred jewels in the bet some of them made on whether or not Wendy would be successful in her plan. **(Though it kind of makes him a dick, considering technically he was betting** _ **against**_ **love. Doing that automatically makes you a dick)**

"So," Lucy began, "I'm guessing since Carla ruined Wendy's plans, Romeo still has no idea about them, right?"

"Should we tell him?" Levy asked.

"I'll do it!" Cana shouted, earning a few looks from nearby guild members.

"No." said Lucy in a stoic tone.

"You know guys," Natsu spoke up, "I don't think we should tell him. This is something that Wendy should tell him herself."

"Besides, how would you feel knowing you just got cock-blocked by a cat?" Gray asked.

"Been there." said Gajeel.

"Okay, so we find out if he knows first."

Almost on cue, Romeo walks into the guild and heads towards the table he'd been sitting at previously.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

I was walking back to the guild hall, still trying to make sense of what just happened. I walked through the doors and made my way to Natsu's table. Everyone from before was still there, but they were giving me weird looks.

"Hey guys," I said, a little nervous, "What's up?"

"Not much," Cana replied, "So, Romeo, anything _interesting_ happen while you were gone?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Come on, spill! We know you went to see Wendy!"

 _'Well, I suppose there's no use lying about it now. Come to think of it, why was I lying about it in the first place?'_

"Okay, you got me. I did go to see Wendy."

"And did you two do anything... _fun?_ " Cana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean, she was sick." For some reason everyone seemed disappointed in my response, but they quickly went back to there normal attitudes. "What?" I asked with a shrug.

"What?" said Natsu, trying to play innocent.

"That look just now, from all of you, what was that?"

"It was nothing." said Natsu

"Don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said. Everyone else just murmered "Yep" and "Uh-huh"

in agreement.

"Wait..." I said with suspicion, "What did you think I was going to do there?" Everyone just stared at me until I finally understood. I felt my face become a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. "Wait?! What?! You thought I was going there to do _that?_ " Everyone just pretended to act casually, sipping their drinks and going into various different conversations with their significant others, except Cana and Gray. Gray was realizing he'd lost his shirt during the conversation, Cana was chugging a bottle while staring at him. "You guys! Me and Wendy don't have that kind of relationship! We're... we're just friends."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _'Is he really THIS clueless? Man, he's like Natsu when I first started to like him.'_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

 _'Dear Mavis, I really hope I wasn't THIS bad before I found out Lucy actually did love me back.'_

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

"Wait," I said, realizing something, "If you all thought I was going to do _that_ with Wendy, then why aren't either of you trying to kill me?" I was pointing to both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Because honestly," Natsu said, "You're probably the best choice for a mate that Wendy could probably make."

Gajeel nodded his head. "For once, I agree with Salamander. You two are always together anyways, going on missions and stuff."

"Well yeah, but their just missions."

"That's how it started for me and Lucy."

"And me and Shrimp."

I considered this for a moment. _'They are right, Natsu and Lucy did just start out as teammates going on missions together. And the same went for Gajeel and Levy. Though I'm pretty sure that, no matter how much he denies it, Natsu just wanted to see Lucy in a maid's outfit for their first mission. I don't think I'd go on_ that _type of mission with Wendy. Although... No! But maybe... No! What was I thinking about? Oh, right. The possibility that Wendy like likes me. No, right? I mean, I'd like to think that if she did I would have noticed_ something _by now. There's no way I could be as bad as Natsu when it comes to this stuff. Right?'_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _'He's as bad as Natsu.'_

* * *

 **Levy's POV:**

 _'I didn't even think it was possible to be as bad as Natsu with this.'_

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

 _'I knew this kid spent too much time around Flame-brain.'_

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV:**

 _'And I thought Salamander was bad when it came to women.'_

* * *

 **Cana's POV:**

 _'Wow. Do I need to lock them in a room together with a bottle of booze or something. Not even Natsu can be this oblivious.'_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

 _'He's as bad as me.'_

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

Everyone's judgemental stares were starting to get to me, so I decided to leave. On my way to the door, I was interrupted by Wendy's white-haired companion.

"Oh, hey Carla," I said, "How's Wendy? She resting?"

The white Exceed seemed hesitant in her answer. "Yeah, she'll be fine." she said, before turning her head away awkwardly, "Uhm... Romeo, could I borrow your scarf?"

I gave her a quizzical look as I handed it to her. "Sure..." I said, "What for?"

Before she responded, a disgusted look went across her face as she leaped forward and rubbed her head in my armpit. She pulled her head out, still looking very disgusted and gagging a little, and flew off with my scarf.

"What the hell Carla?" I said, still reeling from that whole experience.

The Exceed didn't seem to hear me, though. But I could still hear her on the other side of the door. It sounded like she was talking to Lily.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"I'm sorry. I was coming from... another town."

"It's fine. He's in there."

 _'He? Dear Mavis, please don't be talking about me.'_

"I already grabbed his scarf."

' _Crap.'_

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Christmas party..."

"Fine."

Lily stepped through the door in his warrior form, carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Romeo..." he said.

"Hey...Lily... What's with the bag?"

He sighed, "Let's just get this over with." He threw the bag over my head and lifted me up inside of it. "Stop squirming, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

I was going to use my purple fire to make a hole in the bag to escape, but for some reason the bag smelt so bad I couldn't concentrate. Eventually, the smell won, and I passed out.

* * *

 **In case you're wierded out by my LilyxChaggotte thing because Queen Chaggotte is Carla's mom, remember that Lily was alive in Extalia long before Happy and Carla's eggs even came to Earthland, and that Lily was once a part of the queen's royal guard. They easily could have had a preexisting relationship before they ever came to Earthland.**

 **Thanks for reading. Your reviews are appreciated. Even negativity as long as it's helpful. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. Day 1 & Day2-Trapped

**Normal POV:**

After Carla called, Happy flew from his and Natsu's place to Fairy Hills as fast as he could to find Wendy. The Exceed spotted her about a block from there and on her way to the guild.

"Romeo~?," she called, "Oh Romeo~? Where for art thou, Romeo?" **(Yes, yes I did.)** She stopped for a minute and sniffed the air. "There you are."

Before she could take off in a sprint, She felt something come up from behind her and lift her into the air.

"Happy!" she screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Wendy," I said, "I'm doing this for Carla."

"That damn bitch," Wendy whispered, "Happy, I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

She took in a massive gulp of air and quickly spun her body around so that she escaped Happy's grip and was now facing him.

" _ **Sky Dragon's-"**_

"Crap."

" _ **ROAR!"**_

A massive and powerful gust of air came shooting from the dragon slayer's mouth, sending the cat flying backwards. Regaining control of his flight, he saw that Wendy had somehow landed safely on the ground and was back to running for the guild hall. He managed to cut her off at the next street over.

"Wendy," The blue feline said, "I don't want to hurt you," This had only managed to make her laugh. "Hey! You're mean."

"I'm sorry Happy, really I am. I don't want to hurt you either, but it's not like you can do anything to me." Wendy said.

"I'll have you know I've been practicing fighting with Lily."

"Aww, fighting in your tiny kitty forms?"

A smirk ran across his face. "Not exactly..." Happy became enveloped in a bright light, and when it faded he stood in a six foot tall humanoid form. **(Happy also wears pants now. Figured it should be mentioned before you try to picture this)**

"Impressive..." Wendy mused.

"Isn't it? I haven't even told Natsu or Carla about this yet!" He took a fighting stance and glared to the bluenette. "Now, like I said, I don't want to hurt you. But I will try to stop you if necessary."

"Do you even know why you're doing this?"

"For Carla." he said with conviction.

"And has she said why she wants you to do this?"

"No. But I'm guessing it's because it's mating season and she doesn't want you to do something you'll regret."

The sky mage scoffed at that response. "I can't believe her. First she thinks I can't make my own choices. Now she won't even do her own fricken dirty work. Happy, it's clear neither of us are gonna back down. Let's just get this over with."

She charged at him with her _**Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon**._ He had successfully managed to dodge and sent a right hook into her back. She stumbled forwards but managed to regain her balance. Her glare turned from the annoyed one she had at the beginning to a pissed off one as her skin also began to change into scales. She then charged at Happy once again with more _**Sky Dragon's Wing Slashes **_ and **_Crushing Claws_**. Happy's practice with Lily seemed too have payed off, as he was able to dodge a majority of the attacks. However, each attack seemed to be getting more reckless and was even destroying some of the nearby properties, something Wendy (usually) doesn't do. Finally, she had managed to strike a Wing Slash directly into Happy's gut, making the now six foot cat double over in pain. Wendy looked to the Exceed as he transformed back to his normal self. Wendy was also going back to normal, scales changing back to human skin and her seeming to regain some of her senses.

"I'm sorry, Happy," she said, about to take in another large gulp of air. She paused for a moment when she noticed that the scent she picked up earlier had become strangely fainter all of a sudden. She looked to the fallen cat, and decided to leave him be. After all, his motives for doing this were pretty much the same as hers. **(50% of you will say it was out of love, the other 50% will say it was to get laid. Neither of you are wrong. Not even gonna pretend that second thing wasn't a reason for their fight)**

Wendy's dragon instincts kicked back in, as she blindly followed the scent to the guild. She thought she also smelled it faintly from a trash bag that Lily was carrying out, but decided to follow the slightly stronger scent emanating from the guild. She found herself following it to the basement, only to find the boy's scarf there. Realizing she'd been tricked, Wendy looked to see that she was in the containment room they'd put her in during the last few mating seasons. In the doorway stood a small, white figure, also for some reason bearing Romeo's scent.

"Carla..." Wendy said begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry Wendy!" Carla cried, "I'm doing this for your own good!" She had managed to slam the magic-proof door just before the sky dragon slayer hit her with her roar attack. "I'm doing this for your own good..."

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Romeo's POV:**

I woke up as I felt myself falling to the floor, surrounded by a pile of garbage. I appeared to be in a hotel room, and a nice one at that. Right infront of me stood my kidnapper, now in his smaller form.

"WHAT THE SHIT LILY?!" I screamed.

"...Sorry?" He shrugged.

"SORRY?! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME AND SHOVED ME IN A TRASH BAG! WHAT THE HELL?!" I put my hands on my head and felt a strange, soft, squishy mass in my hair. "Lily," I said in an angry calm voice, "What's in my hair?"

"Uhh... either the remains of a burrito, or something from Nova's diaper. Which, now that I think about it, could still be a burrito."

"Wha-a!?"I stopped myself before I could send a barrage of flames at Lily's face. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay," I said, "I'm going to take a shower, because I would assume the rooms at whatever place this is-"

"Akane Resort." I pulled my fist out at him. "Sorry..."

"As I was saying, I'm going to take a shower and wash this filth off me. You better hope that when I get out I'm in a questioning mood and not an ass-kicking one."

I went to take my shower and came back out a half hour later wearing one of the hotel bathrobes.

 _'At least he brought me to a nice place when he kidnapped me. And no wonder Lucy goes on and on about the showers here, that was great! Wait, I'm supposed to be mad.'_

I approached the Exceed and began my questioning.

"Okay, first question." I said, glaring at him, "Did Carla put you up to this?"

The warrior Exceed seemed surprised by this question. "Really?" he asked, "That's your first question? Not 'Why did you kidnap me?' or 'Why was I shoved into a trash bag?'? Do you really not trust her that much that you would think she'd do something like _this?_ "

"Lily. Did. Carla. Put. You. Up. To. This?"

He sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue with the question. "Yes..."

"Okay, so I'm guessing this has something to due with Wendy, seeing as you don't have any grudges with me, and hiding me in a trash bag would be a good way to hide me from someone with an enhanced sense of smell."

"You're smarter than you look kid." I shot a menacing glare at him. "Woah! Complement! Jeez."

"So, the only thing that really remains is, why is she going to these extremes _now?_ "

"Sorry, but the answer to that is sworn to secrecy."

"Do you even know?" I asked

"Yes. Well, she told me on the train ride here. But I already had an idea of it before I kidnapped you."

"Okay, and what does she have on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blackmail, genius,' I explain, "What dirt does she have on you that would make you do something like this?"

"Like I would tell you that."

"It's the Christmas party incident, isn't it?"

A rush of panic could be seen across Lily's face. "Wha-?! How do you know about that?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a smug grin. "Unlike everyone else who drank themselves into a drunk stupor, I hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night. I remember everything that happened on that night. Even what you did, _Nightfalcon_." All of the color had melted away from Lily's body. I pulled out my phone and held it up to him. "Want to see the pictures?"

Lily had managed to snap himself out of his panic-educed trance, and once again regained his serious face. "Even if you do have that, I have other reasons for wanting to help Carla."

"Is it because you're also boning her mom?"

If a lazy author who didn't give Lily a drink had, this would have been where he would have done a spit-take.

"How do you know about THAT?!"

"One day, Gajeel wanted to find out where you went on your little 'special solo missions'. Natsu and I were doing training when we saw him suspiciously following you, so we followed him. Some of us just wish that we had seen whose house you were going into when you went in the door, though, that way we could have been spared from the curiosity that made us look through the bedroom window. Seriously, I am NOT into furry shit."

"Really? I seem to recall a certain purple haired boy watching the girls of Fairy Tail performing on stage, in bunny suits, then getting a nosebleed when a certain blue haired dragon slayer stepped on stage."

"That's different!" I screamed, feeling the redness on my face, "Besides, it's not like I was staring at the ears!"

The smug look was now on Lil'y face. "So then... What were you staring at?" My face was now redder than Erza's hair. "I mean, sure she's developed a chest over the past years, but I'm guessing you were still staring at her tail."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

"So what I said _isn't_ true?"

"NO! Yes...? Maybe? Sh-shut up!" I stormed out of the room through the nearest door.

"That's the bathroom, genius!"

* * *

 **At The Guild:**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Carla were all sitting around the bar, talking about Carla's most recent endeavor. The dragon slayers both had their arms wrapped around their respective girlfriends, while Carla, Happy, and Cana were all sitting on the bar's counter. Cana, of course, was halfway through a barrel of sake, but this time her reasoning for it was "because no RoWen."

"...And that's basically what happened." Carla explained.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh to Wendy and Romeo?" Lucy asked, "I mean, you locked Wendy in what's essentially a prison cell-"

"No," Natsu interrupted, raising his index finger, "I heard they finally put a TV in there."

"Okay... a prison cell that can get basic cable."

"No, it has everything. Sports channels, movie channels, the... _special_ channels..."

"Okay!" Lucy snapped, "A prison cell with a decent amount of channels to choose from! It's still a prison! And Romeo! You made Panther Lily kidnap him!"

"I never explicitly said to do that." Carla said, giving her a shrug, "I just said to take him out of the city in a way that covered his scent. How was I supposed to know the best he could come up with was 'stuff Romeo in a trash bag'?"

"Hey!" Gajeel screamed, "You callin' my cat dumb?!"

"No. I'm just saying that he probably could have come up with something better. And to answer your question, Lucy, I don't think I was being harsh to Romeo either. I even sent Lily some money to pay for their trip to Akane Resort. Money I'm probably never going to see again."

"Okay, but why are you so against them having a relationship?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"Yeah, but she's eighteen now, I think she can make her own decisions."

"Yeah," Cana said after putting down her empty barrel to exchange it for a new one, "You basically micromanage every part of her life. No, wait, scratch that. You basically _manage_ her life."

"I do not!" the white exceed exclaimed.

"Yes, you do."

There conversation was interrupted as the other sky slayer approached them.

"Hey guys," she said, "Where's Wendy?"

"Noooo!" Cana moaned, "Go away Chelia! I don't ship you two!"

"What?" the pinkette asked.

"Never mind her," Lucy stated, "Anyways, Wendy's in the dragon slayer's containment room, with it being mating season and all."

"Oh, is it _really_ mating season?" she said, "I had no idea..."

"Yeah. You can visit her if you want, but I don't really know what kind of state she's in." Lucy said, "She seemed pretty pissed when she went in, and as far as I know she's just been punching the walls since then."

"Well maybe I can calm her down." Chelia smiled mischeaviously.

"You can try. Just don't let her out." Lucy said jokingly.

Chelia chucked at this. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

The god slayer disappeared through the basement door, once again leaving the dragon slayers, their girlfriends, the cats and Cana at the bar.

"You think she'll still be mad when we let her out?" Carla asked.

"Maybe," Natsu said, "Wendy can be pretty stubborn,"

"You're all stubborn." Lucy stated.

"What can I say? It's a dragon slayer thing! Anyways, she might still be mad, but she probably will calm down enough for you to talk to her. But we should also probably wait until the day after mating season is over just to make sure all the effects are gone."

"Why?"

"Because, uh, Levy!"

"Salamander!"

"It's okay Gajeel. Anyways, as Natsu was trying to say, Wendy right now is in a state where she's mostly being driven by instincts, desires, and rage."

"So what does that-?"

Carla was interrupted as a huge whirlwind came through the floorboards and ripped the basement door off its hinges.

* * *

 **Happy doesn't have any cool powers yet?(besides flying) I call bullshit! I want to see him kick someone's ass! Unfortunately for plot purposes that couldn't happen in this story. Maybe someday...**

 **Next chapter's gonna be fun. Wendy destroys stuff and Romeo might finally learn what's happening(or not, because I must troll) And, who let Wendy out in the first place? And why did she-um... _they_... do it?**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to leave a review on my story. Especially the people who have left multiple reviews like sidjr100, DigiXBot, and chaosphoenix123(I have also checked out some of your stories and must say, the ones I've read so far are pretty fucking awesome. definitely check out their stuff. I especially recommend Romeo Rising.) **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me anything you liked, didn't like, or your mom walked in on you reading that made her question your life choices. You're reviews are always appreciated. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Day 2-Sky Dragon's Rage, pt1

**Normal POV:**

Massive jets of air were coming from holes being torn up in the guild hall. All of the windows shattered, and the doors were ripped off there hinges. Many of the guild members were being lifted into the air by the strong air current. Many of them bleeding (though it was mostly nose blood, seeing as many of the female members were also having trouble keeping their skirts down).

The massive updraft finally stopped as a figure stood in the basement door. A whirlwind surrounded her. Her normally soft skin turned to scales. Her blue hair waved violently in the air. Her normally soft, brown eyes glowed a demonic red.

"Wendy!" Carla called.

The figure that once resembled Wendy raised her finger towards the talking feline. "YOU!" she bellowed. A vortex of air rushed from the girl and into the cat, sending her straight out of the guild. Lucy and Levy ran after her, while Natsu and Gajeel stayed to deal with Wendy.

"We don't want to hurt you." Natsu said.

Wendy only roared, and she rushed towards the two dragon slayers.

"I'll cover you!" Natsu jumped in front of Gajeel as Wendy dove in with her first attack. "First Sky Arrow!" Her leg was surrounded in a white whirlwind as she flew her leg into Natsu's crossed arms and sent him flying backwards into Gajeel behind him. Using the momentum Gajeel pushed him up in the air as he continued to fly past Gajeel.

"Use your breath!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu released a torrent of flames from his mouth in the air as Gajeel thrusted his arm out into an attack. "Iron Dragon's Club!" His arm morphed into a pillar of iron and as it raced at Wendy the flames from Natsu's attack swirled around it to increase its destructive power.

"Too slow!" Wendy soared up and jumped over their attack but before she could counterattack Gajeel quickly transformed his iron club into a jagged iron blade with rapidly rotating edges like a buzzsaw. "Iron Dragon Sword!"

Wendy reacted to the sudden change by releasing wind out of her right arm to adjust herself in midflight as the buzzing sword narrowly missed. "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" She pulled her arm back before thrusting it forward suddenly to create a large tornado strike at Gajeel.

His eyes were wide at the attack as the ground exploded beneath him in a large dust cloud once it hit her target. Wendy could not help the smirk on her face at the first of her "enemies" being removed but she forgot she had another opponent.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu had appeared behind her and ignited both of his fists to create a giant ball of fire to hit her and end this in one shot. Wendy looked over her shoulder at Natsu's yell and her brown eye went wide at surprise. The attack slammed into her back and she found herself quickly racing to the guild floor in pain.

As Wendy was falling a bruised and cut up Gajeel traced her path and began his next attack. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" A flurry of steel spears fired from his arm and connected with the sky dragon slayer so before she could hit the ground she was hit with a barrage of iron sending her into the guild's wall.

"Gah!" Wendy let out a guttural response as her back collided with the wall and she coughed roughly as her ribs were hurt from Gajeel's last attack. Her blue hair fell over her eyes but rather than stopping the wind began rapidly swirling around her and she sent a vicious glare at the two other dragon slayer who were now out of options.

"Sorry Wendy." Natsu said under his breath before he received a nod from Gajeel. They leaned back and breathed in deeply.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Iron Dragon…"

"ROAR!" The pair violently threw themselves forward in an all-out roar attack to stop Wendy. Fire mixed with iron as the breath attacks combined and exploded out the guild wall behind Wendy in a giant sphere of fire and iron.

"That should be it." The two waited a moment before taking a step towards the destroyed area. The guild was silent as the smoke cleared but only because the two held their breaths at the sight before them.

"W-What? She shouldn't be standing!" Wendy indeed was standing but slouched over with her arms down by her sides. She was surrounded by burning rubble creating small fires all around and iron flakes were slowly falling over her as if they were just flurries from a snow storm.

"No one is going to keep me from my mate…" The air around her began to swell up but that wasn't all to Wendy's next attack. As the burning rubble merged with her own tornado to create a fire whirlwind that reached the guild's ceiling.

"THAT HAS GIVEN ME SO MUCH! SKY DRAGON'S SCORCHING WIND!" The tornado disappeared for a second before Wendy appeared in front of Gajeel with a whirlpool of fire, iron, and wind.

"There is still only one of her! I will take care of the fire!" Natsu jumped at Wendy's back to strike her before her fire and wind combo attack could hit Gajeel. "Stop this Wendy! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His ignited fist was poised to hit her right in the back before he was yanked backwards and turned around by-

"Another Wendy? Gah!" A solid fist connected to his gut and his sight grew blurry as she continued her barrage of fire and wind. His head turned violently when she punched him in the cheek and he saw that Gajeel was also on the receiving end of her dragon rage.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She slammed both of her ignited whirlwind fists into Natsu before pulling her leg back. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" Her foot connected to his side leaving scorch marks on his skin but she was not going to stop.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu took another blow directly into his chest that sent him stumbling backwards and he only stopped when he collided with an also stumbling Gajeel. Unlike last time they were in no postion to bicker or argue as they were too injured to back talk. "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" Wendy threw both of them into the air with two small whirlwinds before jumping beside the other Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Inferno Storm Bringer!" The flaming tornado wrapped around the two Wendys grew a mind of its own and wrapped around the two injured dragon slayers. The twin tornadoes were growing rapidly in the center of the guild hall and sucked in anything that was nearby adding to its destructive power as the two were now being battered around in the tornados with the rubble created in their fight.

"These techniques were made with Romeo's help." There standing on the ground were two Wendys not concerned about the damage they were doing or how close they were to the two fire tornado. "Sky Dragon's Scorching Wind is one of our combination attacks…but this next one is all me."

Her brown eyes flickered pink as she was losing her grip on her senses and it was clear in this next move she had lost her mind. One of the Wendys step forward and prepared to unleash her secret technique.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" She extended her arms and cupped her hands as if she was compressing a ball. Suddenly the second Wendy behind her broke down and revealed to be a wind clone as its body was sucked into an orb of wind in her hands. The two tornadoes were sucked into Wendy's orb that was somehow maintaining its small size while the two dragon slayers and rubble were now in free fall without the tornados to hold them in the air.

Natsu and Gajeel looked in bad shape as they were covered in scorch marks, bruises, and cuts from where her Scorching Wind attacks hit. They hoped to catch their breath but-

They couldn't.

Wendy's orb had sucked in all the air in the guild leaving Natsu and Gajeel gasping for air as they fell to the guild floor. They struggled to stand as they used their fists to support themselves into a crouch. Both of them shared the same thought as Wendy pulled her arms to her side and the orb of wind was glowing white.

 _The magic that will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards, and cut down its very soul…_

"…AIR SHATTERING CANNON!" Wendy thrusted out her arms and released all of the air she had stored up into a single attack with the power of a volcanic eruption. Right before the attack reached them there was only one last thought on Natsu's and Gejeel's mind.

 _This a true dragon-killing attack…shit._

* * *

Outside of the guild, they could still feel the wind currents rushing out of the guild. Lucy and Levy rushed towards the injured Carla, and Levy held her in her arms.

"Wh-what h-happened...?" Carla asked weakly.

"I told you," Levy said, "Wendy's not herself right now. Right now she sees us as enemies trying to take away what's hers. And her biggest enemy right now is you."

The cat looked down and spoke softly, "This isn't what I wanted at all..."

"Well what did you want?"

Carla looked up to them with tears in her eyes and screamed, "I wanted to protect her!"

"That's the thing, Carla," Lucy stated, "Wendy's not a little girl anymore. You need to realize that she's grown up and can do things on her own now."

"I know... it's just that, we've always been together. I can't stand the idea that one day... she might not need me around anymore."

"Wendy will always want you around. She's your friend and always will be your friend. I know the two of you will work this out and you'll go on to being best friends again!" Just as she said that, two male dragon slayers came bursting out of opposite sides of the roof and continued to fly over their heads at an insane velocity. The entire roof was then torn off by a tornado coming from within the guild. In its center, was Wendy. "You know, assuming we all don't die."

The girls and cat looked up to see the bluenette floating within the vortex of wind. From the bottom of their eyes, they could also see pinkette rushing out of the guild hall.

"Chelia!" Lucy shouted, "What did you do?! And... where are your clothes?"

The god slayer stood before them missing the top layer of her clothing, leaving her left only in a pink lace bra and panties. "Ahhhh..." she said intelligently, "...they were blown away by the wind?"

"...okay" Lucy said skeptically, "...I guess that's not important now..." A large piece of debris broke away from the guild, and was carried into the vortex before crashing near the female mages. "Help us stop Wendy!"

"On it!" Chelia shouted. She looked up at Wendy in the tornado. "Sorry, my love..." she whispered, before taking in a huge gulp of air, "SKY GOD'S BELOW!"

A black tornado shot from Chelia's mouth towards Wendy. Her attack was barely able to make it through the wall of wind surrounding her, though, and it only seemed to annoy the dragon slayer. Wendy responded by screaming and sending a massive vertical slash of wind at Chelia. She dodged the attack, but it had effectively cut in half every single house on that street and the next ten streets. In one of the destroyed houses, Wakaba was taking a bath, and his tub slid from the second floor of his house. "No, no, no, no!" he cried as he fell and his tub shattered on the ground.

"Impossible!" Chelia screamed, "There's no way Dragon Slayer magic should be able to stand up to God Slayer magic like this!"

"And that," Cana said, walking towards them calmly with a bottle in her hands, "Is what is known as a god complex. Ba-dum tss!" She did the little finger drum thing as she said that.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted joyfully.

"My OTP can't survive if Wendy goes to jail for destruction of property."

"We shouldn't hurt her!" Carla shouted, "We need to contain her! Where's Freed? Maybe he can make some runes."

"He's in the closet," Cana said.

"Really?" asked Levy, "I thought he only swung that way for Laxus, and he got over that when Laxus started dating Mira? And isn't Freed dating you now?"

"Yes, we are dating and he is over Laxus, but what I meant was, he's literally _in_ a broom closet!"

"What's he doing there?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"I'm just saying that I'm worried about your health," said the green haired rune mage with a look of concern on his face, "I don't think you should drink so much."

"And I'm just saying, it's perfectly fine!" said the annoyed card mage.

"You may be fine _now_ , but what about when all that alcohol destroys your liver? Or makes you get into an accident? What then?"

Cana sighed. "You know," she said calmly, "You're right. You're such a good boyfriend for being so concerned about me. In fact..." she leaned in closer to him and began to whisper in his ear, his cheeks becoming pinker with each word.

"Really?" he asked, "Here?"

"Yep" Cana said with a smile, "Come on!" She took him by the hand and led him over to the broom closet. "You first."

"Well, okay then." Freed said merrily as he walked in. Cana then slammed the door behind him, and he could he the sound of a lock clicking right after it shut. "Cana? Cana?!"

Cana then turned away from the closet door and spotted the barmaid. "Lisanna! Two more barrels right this way please!"

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

"We had a disagreement...?" Cana shrugged.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

After my little tantrum (and another shower because again the showers here are amazing), I walked back into the hotel bedroom and confronted Lily.

"Feel better after now?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." I said, "But that doesn't matter, because you're about to let me leave."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because nothings stopping me from taking all of those picture of you at the Christmas party, and posting them to my MageBook account." **(Magebook is basically the equivalent of Facebook in this world)**

"Oh please," he scoffed, "Go ahead. How many followers do you have? _Two? Three?"_

"Over ten thousand."

"Damn." he said, sounding impressed, "But you still can't do it."

"Oh yeah, watch me." I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, but it wasn't there. I kept digging around in that pocket, then moved on to all of my other pockets.

"Looking for this?" Lily said smugly as he held up my phone. I made a grab for it, but the cat sprouted its wings and flew up towards the ceiling. "I don't think so."

"What are you doing with my phone?!"

"You dropped it when you stormed into the bathroom. By the way, 1234, is _not_ a secure password."

"What did you do with it?"

"I _originally_ took it just to delete those pictures you intended to blackmail me with to let you go, but I found some blackmail of my own. How about I tell people about your little photo album with Wendy."

"That's just pictures of us on missions. What's embarrassing about that?"

"Not that one, the _other_ one."

I gulped as I realized the one he was talking about. I began jumping up to reach the phone, it just barely beyond my grasp. Meanwhile, the flying black cat appeared to be scrolling through my pictures.

"See? I was right, you were staring at her tail during that performance. And she did look good in that bikini on that day we went to the beach. And, oh, what's this one?" He held the phone to my face, as it flushed a bright red. "Well I suppose that is how you prevent tan lines."

"Gaauuuhhh!" I screamed, "Purple Flare Whip!" As I said that a whip made from purple fire appeared from my hand and I swung it at the phone. Lily quickly dropped it as the whip made contact, effectively shattering it.

"Great job genius," he said, "Now neither of us have blackmail."

"I can still tell Carla you're banging her mom."

According to Wendy, Carla's relationship with her mom had mended over the past few years. They still weren't entirely on the best of terms, but whenever the holidays rolled around, or when a mission took them close to New Extalia, the Exceed's new homeland, they would always pay her a visit for a little while to catch up. This would surely make an overprotective Carla lash out at him, or at the very least it'd be horribly awkward for both of them to be near each other.

The Exceed seemed unfazed by my threat, though. "Go ahead," he said, "She's going to find out anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well..." Lily rubbed the back of his head and sitting on the bed.

"You got her pregnant, didn't you? Or wait, she laid an egg? How the fuck does that even work? You people are cats for crying out loud, and your eggs are about the same size as you."

"Yes, she laid an egg. And I'm not going to explain the reproductive process of my people to you."

"Fair enough." I said as I sat next to him and slapped him on the back. "But congrats man!" (Elfman sneezes somewhere) "You're going to be a dad! How does it feel?"

"Actually... it turns out I already am one..."

"Wait, what?" I thought about this for a moment, until I finally got it. "NO-! You're Carla's-! She's your-"

"Yep." he said calmly.

"Huh, I guess now I know where she gets her attitude."

"THE FUCK WAS THAT CONBOLT?!" the cat screamed.

"Nothing!" I said panicked, "So...uh... how you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know yet..."

"I have an idea..."

"If you suggest any Star Wars Darth Vader shit I will throw you out that fucking window."

"Never mind..."

We sat in silence for a little while. I laid back on the bed and stared up to the ceiling. "So how long do I need to be a prisoner here?" I asked.

"Only until the end of the week." the Exceed said, "And you're not really a prisoner, you just can't go back to Magnolia and I have to accompany you wherever you go."

"And what's keeping me from beating you up and going back right now?"

"How about the fact that the largest casino, karaoke bar, and Movie Theater are all right below us, and Carla's the one paying for this trip?"

* * *

 **I would like to thank BarelyProdigies with his help on this chapter. He beta-ed it and helped write some of the bad guy's dialogue, and wrote the (in my opinion awesome) fight scene between Wendy, Gajeel, ad Natsu. Also check out his story Blue Balls. I did and it was hilarious. It's basically a series of one-shots about Romeo and Wendy being cockblocks by being completely oblivious to the situation.**

 **I do not actually hate DC, it just sucks compared to Marvel. I also don't own either of these companies or their characters.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Leave a review, I always like to hear what you think of each chapter. I hope you look forward to the next one.**


	8. Day 2-Sky Dragon's Rage, pt2

**New A/N(6/12/17): Okay, so I said there was a new ending to this chapter earlier. I'm sorry but the new storyline will have to begin next chapter. I just figured that this chapter had a decent ending already and I didn't want to change it for some half-backed crappy one that would fit better as a part of a new chapter. I _have_ changed a few things, however. And, as you are reading this, I am either already writing or have finished the next chapter. **

**Magnolia Town:**

A cyclone of wind was coming up from the guild hall. At the center of it was an enraged teenage girl with white dragon scales. The four female mages, along with the two other dragon slayers who had managed to recover somewhat after being thrown out of the guild, had been desperately trying to stop her from destroying the city.

"Card Magic: Tower, Mountain, Reverse Death! Summoned Lightning!"

"Solid Script: Earth!"

"Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Sky God's Bellow!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

A barrage of attacks then flew at the girl in the tornado. Cana threw her cards in the air, and from them came bolts of lightning. Levy created giant boulders that spelled out the word "earth" and hurled them. Lucy summoned her horse archer spirit who fired a flurry of magic arrows. A black tornado erupted from Chelia's mouth. Natsu and Gajeel each combined their respective roars into a single one. All these attacks each directly hit their target at the same time, creating a massive explosion and causing the winds to die down.

"That should do it." Natsu said, panting.

"No way is she still going after that." Cana stated.

But as quickly as they died, the winds began to pick back up, and Wendy was once again floating above the guild in her tornado.

"How is she so strong?!" Chelia shouted.

"It's because it's mating season!" Levy shouted, "All dragon slayers get a massive power boost during this time!"

"Then shouldn't the two of you" the sky goddess pointed to the two dragon slayers, "be enough to defeat her?"

"That _would_ have been the case a few years ago..."

"But..."

"Don't tell me, it's because you 'mated' with Lucy and Levy."

"Well, we already had mates, and we just got that power boost because it's supposed to be used to impress them, soooo..."

Chelia looked away and put her face in her hands. "We're all going to die... by the hands of the one I love... because you two idiots..." she took her face out of her hands and glared angrily at Natsu and Gajeel, "...HAD SEX?!"

Natsu and Gajeel both looked at each other, then to their respective girlfriends. "Worth it." they said in unison.

Meanwhile, Wendy was launching another attack at them. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A massive swirling vortex of wind shot out of her mouth and threatened to hit all the mages and Carla, who had been watching in fear from behind. They all managed to escape the brunt of the attack, but they were already severely injured.

"Wendy!" Carla cried, "Please stop this!"

The female dragon slayer's gaze was now directly on Carla. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! _**SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"** _ Her hand became shrouded in a vortex of wind as she rushed towards the panicking Exceed at an incredible speed. Carla had managed to jump away at the last second, but the force of Wendy's landing had created a crater in the ground and sent the cat flying.

Carla sprouted her wings and took towards the skies. Wendy, not quite done with her, created a small tornado around her feet and flew after her.

"We have to go after them!" Lucy shouted.

"Agreed." Natsu said, and they all ran after the Exceed and Sky Dragon Slayer.

* * *

In the skies, Carla was doing her best to keep ahead of Wendy, but she was quickly approaching.

"Wendy..." Carla whispered while looking back to her former friend.

"Sky Dragon's Wind Wave!" The girl crossed her arms back then thrust them forward, creating a massive gust that directly hit the white feline.

Carla's flight was spiraling madly out of control. She did her best to slow her descent, but she still crash landed in an alleyway on the southern end of Magnolia. Luckily, she had landed in a pile of garbage bags that had yet to be thrown away. Unluckily, she was out of magic power and Wendy had landed at the end of the alley, slowly approaching her, eyes glowing with rage.

"You're the reason I can't be with my mate!" Wendy roared. She then jumped at Carla with a _**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,**_ which the white Exceed narrowly dodged.

"Wendy, stop this!"

"You're the reason I can't be with him!" Wendy launched her breath attack at the poor Exceed, which again just barely scrapes past her thanks to her _**Max Speed.**_

"Wendy, please!" Carla pleaded.

"You've always been keeping us apart! Since day one!"

"Wendy! I'm sorry! But this isn't you!"

The angry slayer paused in the middle of the alley, cocking her head to the side. "...Is it not me? ...Or is it not who you want me to be?"

"Wendy, I know you!" the clairvoyant continued, "This is just the mating season Wendy! It's just your instincts!"

"Well, maybe I should listen to them?" She grinned maliciously. Wind begiang to swirl around her hand. She finally stood before the cat and raised that hand in the air. "Goodbye, _best friend._ "

"Wendy, listen! I know some of the things I may have done are wrong! I know I can be overbearing and overprotective at times! But that's because I love you Wendy! You're my best friend and I only wanted to make sure you never got hurt! Please, Wendy! Stop this! I'm sorry!"

Wendy's eyes stopped glowing, and the vortex around her hand dispersed. She looked down to the cowering cat. "...Carla...?"

"...Wendy?" Carla said hopefully, raising herself up. They both reached their hands (or, in Carla's case, paw) towards each other, when suddenly Wendy fainted just before they could make contact. "Wendy!"

"Got her," said a Rune Knight at the end of the alley, with several others behind him. They walked up to the girl and began to carry her away.

"Wait! What are you doing with her?!" Carla shouted, flying after them and out onto the street.

"She's under arrest for destruction of property." the man said simply.

"And where were you when we've destroyed WHOLE TOWNS?! Why are you NOW suddenly good at your jobs?! It wasn't her fault!" Carla ranted.

"Oh? Well then, whose fault was it?" asked the knight.

"Ahhh..."

"Carla!" a new voice called. In its direction, six figures were rushing towards them. "Carla!" Lucy shouted again, "What's going on?"

"Oh lord," said the Knight, putting one hand to his forehead, "Don't tell me you're all from Fairy Tail."

A series of awkward "yes"'s and "uh-huh"'s then followed, followed by a loud sigh from the officer.

"Great. Even more damages caused by your guild."

"But this time it's not our faults!" Levy shouted.

"I'm not in Fairy Tail," Chelia said, raising her hand.

"Maybe not, young lady. But I can still arrest you for public indecency." the knight pointed out.

"Whuh?" Chelia looked down to her attire, quickly realizing that that whole time she had been in her underwear. "Kyaaaa!"

"Anyways," the officer turned back to Levy, "How exactly is it not her fault?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **One Explanation Later:**

"So, let me get this straight," said the Knight, "right now she's in heat-"

A man with an orange and red vertically striped shirt popped his head out of a nearby bush. "So am I still a love interest?"

"Go away, Mest." everyone else said together.

The sad teleporter and memory manipulator then shrank down back into the bush.

"Anyways..." continued the Rune Knight, "The reason she did this was because she was horny, and mad at her... _cat_."

"Yes." Levy stated, "And why did you say it like that?"

"Well..." the Knight looked uncomfortable. "While you did mention that that feline over there" he pointed to Carla, "was the cause of a lot of trouble, given the topic, it's a little unclear if that whole time you actually meant _cat..._ or her-"

"I meant CAT!"

"Okay! Calm down miss," he said, holding up his hands defensively, "I just want to be thorough in my report."

"So you'll let her go?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No. Did you honestly think we'd believe that story?" All of the Rune Knights began to shake their heads and laugh. "I mean, because she has dragon powers, that makes her part dragon and want to 'mate' at a certain time of year?" The man laughed even more hysterically. "That's good! You should make it into a fanfiction or something!"

There was a collective sigh from the mages as they watched the Rune Knights putting Wendy in their prison car. Natsu was about to go up and punch one of them, when he froze. "Oh no," he said.

Everyone could feel the angry aura emanating from the approaching mage. All of the Fairy Tail members, and Chelia, because she had heard of this mage's reputation, froze in place out of the fear of what was to come.

"We're doomed," Gajeel said.

"The master's coming!" Lucy panicked.

"I just got here!" Chelia shouted, "I wasn't a part of this!"

"M-m-mm-" Levy quivered.

"WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO?!" shouted the mage, who began to run, no, _fly_ towards them.

"It's no use," Natsu stated, "She's pissed."

All of the quivering mages bowed down to their angry guild master. "M-m-mm-m-Mirajane!"

"I was enjoying a nice day with Laxus," said the takeover mage, "When suddenly, I heard a loud explosion from outside my window. Now, tell me, why is half of Magnolia destroyed? And why is Wendy being arrested?"

"It's my fault," Carla said, "I kept Wendy away from Romeo so she couldn't mate with him because it's mating season, and she got mad and started to destroy the town."

"I am well aware that it's mating season," Mira looked over to Lucy and Levy with a devious smile and winked, " _Well_ aware. But-" her angry tone returned, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that half the city is destroyed. Wendy should have been locked away."

"Yeah..." Chelia said, "That's my fault..."

Mira looked over to the Sky God Slayer. "Now, I would ask why you did that, or why you're also half naked. But I feel like both answers would be the same."

"Why would they be the same?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Remember yesterday?" Lucy whispered back, "When you told Carla Wendy would be fine staying at Fairy Hills? Unless she was...?"

"Oh."

Mira went up to the Rune Knight putting Wendy in the prison car. "Look, I don't really want to deal with this shit right now. I just want to go home and spend some _special time_ with my boyfriend. So, my guild will pay for any damages to the city, along with her bail and any other fines you may have, and you can let her go. Deal?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," said the Knight, "But we can't just-"

"Perhaps you misheard me." A dark purple aura rose from Mira and her eyes glowed a red that was even scarier than Wendy's. "I believe I asked you if we had a deal."

"Y-yes!" he said shaking. He went over to grab Wendy and handed her to Mira. "Take her! Don't hurt us!" All of the officers quickly piled into their vehicles and took off.

Mira gently put Wendy on the ground. The god slayer then began to perform her healing magic on her in an attempt to wake her up.

"G-guys?" Wendy said groggily.

"WENDY!" everyone shouted happily while hugging her.

"W-what happened? Chelia...?" she looked over to the pinkette, "Why are you naked?"

"Why?" the god slayer asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Hmmmm... that's a cute bra. Where did you get it?"

Chelia sighed with defeat. "It was on sale at the Crocus shopping mall..."

"Wendy...?" Carla said shyly. Wendy looked at the cat, but said nothing. "Do you- do you remember what I said to you? While you were... like that?"

At first Wendy didn't know what she was talking about. But then all the memories of what had just occurred came flooding back. Her attacking Natsu and Gajeel. Destroying the guild. Chasing Carla through the sky. The alley. "Oh Mavis," she said, crying a little, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. I drove you to do those things. You're grown up now and I need to respect that."

"But I destroyed everything! I nearly... I nearly..."

"Don't worry about it!" Cana shouted, a bottle mysteriously in her hand even though everyone thought she lost it during the fight. She walked up to Natsu and Gajeel and put her arms around them. "These two dunderheads have caused much more damage than you ever have. And I'm not even talking about mating season!"

"Which brings us back to this," Mira said coldly, gesturing to a few of the destroyed buildings, "I want to get back to Laxus as soon as possible. So, I will put off deciding your punishment until later and go back to him." Mira then went back to her normally smiley self. "Would anyone care to join us?"

"You... want us... to join you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"But..." Levy said, "Didn't you say it was your _special time?_ "

"Yeah, it's true we usually do this just me and him, but we thought maybe it'd be more fun with more people."

" _People?_ Plural? Like, you're inviting more than one to join in?"

"Yes. The more the merrier. Although we were already almost finished when all this chaos started. I hope you're okay with that. If not we could always do it later. I just hope he didn't finish without me."

"Ahhhh..." Lucy said awkwardly, "You know what, Mira. I think we're good." Everyone else all nodded their heads.

"Okay. Suit yourselves." And like that, the bubbly guild master skipped off back to her house.

* * *

 **Omake; Mira's House:**

"I'm baaaacckkk!" shouted the white haired mage.

"Oh..." said the blonde, scratching the back of his head, "Hey..."

"Laxus-?" Mira said accusingly, "Did you finish without me?"

"...Yes." Laxus hung his head.

"Oh come on!" Mira threw her hands up in the air. "I even invited the others to join us!"

"It's just as well that they didn't. It was already almost over anyways. And besides, this is supposed to be _our_ time. Don't you think inviting the others would ruin that?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"I mean, we could do it again right now if you want and invite them."

"Nah," Mira waved off his idea, "Its fine. We'll watch _Predator_ again some other time."

"Okay then, so what do you want to do now?"

Mira held her fingers to her chin and thought for a moment. "...Sex?"

* * *

 **I'd once again like to thank BarelyProdigies for his help in beta-ing the chapter. Please also go check out his story Blue Balls, it's hilarious.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Day 3-The Deal

**Finally! A _real_ new chapter! I'm sorry this took so long.**

* * *

 **Day 3- The Deal**

 **Normal POV;**

The next day, Wendy woke up in the guild's infirmary with the sun shining on her face. She stretched her arms, remembering the events of the previous day. She knew she had to apologize to her guildmates, Carla most of all. The Sky Maiden still didn't like how her exceed partner wouldn't allow her to mate with Romeo, but that by _no_ means meant she deserved what happened yesterday.

The bluenette then got out of her bed. She saw that someone, presumably Carla, had left her some clothes and a hairbrush. After quickly changing and brushing the rats' nest she must have acquired in her sleep, she ran down the stairs to see her Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Carla waiting for her. She could also smell Cana and Chelia somewhere, but assumed that they were still sleeping, considering that it was so early that the guild hadn't even opened yet.

* * *

 **Wendy POV;**

"Hey, Wendy!" Natsu called.

"Ohayo, Natsu, minna!" I called back. Everyone else saw I was there as well and gave their versions of "good morning". All but one.

I walked over to the white Exceed with my head hung low. She was doing a similar thing, but standing on a stool.

I stand right in front of her and bow.

"I'm sorry!-Huh?"

I looked up to see that Carla was doing the exact same thing I was. We both stood up, looking directly into each others eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask, not in a mean way, but really wondering.

"For being way too overprotective of you," she said, "I guess you are technically an adult now so, I guess I should give you more freedom."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, giving a small smile.

"Like going on dangerous missions?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And being able to make more choices by myself?"

"Within reason," Carla stated sternly, "Nothing that puts you in harms way or involves drugs or alcohol."

"Fair enough," I respond, "And Romeo...?"

Carla sighed. "Well, I thought about it. I guess he would be good to you. And he's nothing like his father, which is a plus."

"Soooooooo?"

"Yes-"

"Yes!"

"But!"

"But?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need to know how you two would be in a relationship," Carla said, "So, I will allow him to be your mate, _if,-_ " she smirked, "you date him."

I gave my cat a questioning look, knowing there was more to this.

"Unfortunately, there isn't too much time until the end of the season." She turned towards Natsu. "She can't mate outside of mating season, right?"

"Nah," Natsu responded, "I mean, technically she can still do 'it', but it won't really count as her claiming her mate. Though I doubt she'd have much desire too."

"Unless she sees Romeo shirtless, that is," Cana added, gaining weird looks from the other females.

"What? You guys have to admit he's kind of turned into a hunk over the years."

All the other females nodded, earning death glares from Wendy.

"B-but he's yours of course," the bruenette frantically added.

Then Carla fake coughed to get my attention.

"Anyways... Over the next few days you will go on dates him. I don't care what you do for the dates, but you cannot mate with him until the final day."

"Okay..." I say, "What else?"

"I will be watching how your dates go. If he does too many things out of line, I won't allow you to mate with him. Genuine mistakes do not count, so don't worry about that. I may also throw in some little challenges for Romeo to see if he's willing to protect you."

"Hasn't he already proven that!?"

"I can answer that!" Levy shouted. She took out a little notepad and flipped through the pages.

"Let's see... Ah!" she slammed her finger on the page. "According to this, Romeo has saved you from around thirty-six dangerous and sometimes deadly situations. You, on the other hand, have saved him about fifty-seven times. Almost twice as many as him."

"I think you should have just stopped with Romeo's numbers..." I sweatdropped.

"Oh," Levy said, "Well, would you like me to include the amount of times he's saved you from falling on your face? I have those stats on the next page. Just from quick mental math I believe that would put Romeo's score somewhere in the lower two-hundreds."

"Thank you, Levy, for highlighting my young-teen clumsiness."

"You're welcome!" she chirped.

I sighed, turning back to Carla. "That all?"

"One more thing," my cat said, "You cannot tell him about any of this. I don't want him to be faking anything, and along with that." Sticking two fingers in her mouth, Carla whistled toward the guild's doors. In came Sting, Rogue, and Rufus Lore.

"Why'd you invite them?" I asked.

"Well, I invited Rufus. The other two just insisted on coming."

"More like _Sting_ insisted," Rogue drawled, "However, I do congratulate you on finding your mate, Wendy."

"Arigatou, Rogue." I blushed a little from him mentioning Romeo.

"Now, Wendy," Rufus called for my attention, "Carla asked me to erase your memory of this deal, while leaving the idea of asking Romeo out and going on dates for the next three days in the back of your mind. And just in case I'll leave you not telling Romeo about mating season in there as well, but that one's more of a precaution."

"Oh," I say, not knowing what else to say, "Why are you doing this?"

"So you don't influence Romeo in any way to make him more likely to succeed," Carla answered.

"Okay but... why isn't Mest doing it? He's right in out guildhall. There was no need to bother them." I say, gesturing to the Sabers.

"I'm not letting that weirdo anywhere near your mind," replied Carla, "Besides, seeing that he was hiding in a bush watching us, it made me finally decide to fill out that restraining order. He can't get within fifty feet of you for the rest of your life." She smiled at the end.

"Really?" I ask, and Carla nods, "Oh thank you!" I pull Carla into a bear-hug. "I was so tired of trying to be nice to him!" I cry.

"Yes, yes, I know chi- _Wendy,_ " Carla says, catching me by surprise but making me happy since now she's (almost) beginning to treat me like an adult.

I let go of her and turn back to Rufus. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rufus nodded. "I remember when using this spell, people tend to faint for a short while. You may want to lie down somewhere before I do anything."

"Oh, okay."

I looked around for a comfortable spot to lie down, and set my eyes on a nearby bench off to the side of the bar. Laying my head down on it, I shout, "Ready!"

"Okay," Rufus replied.

 _ **"Memory Make: Seal!"**_

Golden swirls of light flew towards me and danced around my head. And just like Rufus had said, I felt myself losing consciousness.

 **Normal POV;**

Everyone currently awake in the guild looked to see Wendy sleeping like a log. All of them looked toward Rufus, who was about to explain everything to them.

"Remember, all I did was seal her memories," Rufus said, "She still has them, they're just locked away. But that lock can be made fragile if any of you remind her of her deal with Carla. So, none of you-" He gave a pointed glare towards Natsu. "-remind her about this until it wears off in three and a half days."

"Why am I being singled out!?" the fire dragon asked incredulously.

"Maybe because out of all of us your the worst at keeping a secret," Gajeel answered.

"What do you mean!? I'm great at keeping secrets!" the pinkette bragged, "I never told anyone about how you're getting Levy that weird new romance novel, or that Cana keeps surveillance cards in all of our homes, or that Levy's pregnant, or how Lucy-"

"Wait... I'M PREGNANT!?" Levy shouted.

"Yeah," Natsu responded, "You didn't know that? I thought you were at least a week or two along by now. And it kinda goes without saying, but Metal Head's the father."

"I'm... pregnant..." the bookworm murmured, "Gajeel? Do you have anything to say."

Gajeel didn't respond, nor did he move at all. Levy tried tapping his shoulder to try to get his attention, but instead ended up making him fall on the floor. It would seem that the news had put him into some sort of shock.

Everyone stared at the unconscious man, unsure of what to say. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"I call godmother!" she squealed excitedly.

"Of course Lu," Levy smiled, "Who else would I pick?"

"Should we start planning a baby-shower?"

"Yes!"

The two girls stood up and walked over to another table, while the men and remaining female were still wondering what to do with Gajeel.

…

…

…

Sting kicked him.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure that last sentence sums up the collective knowledge of all male Fairy Tail characters, with the exceptions of Freed, Laxus, Crime Sorciere members, Tartaros members, Rufus, Jeimma, and Hades. The reason I didn't include Romeo is because cannonicly, he 's not really very smart. He's** ** _closer_** **to the smart end of the spectrum than several of the idiot characters in the anime, but still a little ways to go.**

 **Also, I realized that I made a RoWen story... without much interaction between Romeo and Wendy. Now there will be!**

 **Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	10. Day 3-Seals

**Seals**

"I'm just saying, _if_ he messed up, Wendy coulda been turned into an amphibian or somethin'."

Everyone gawked at the sheer stupidity coming from Natsu's mouth.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "I believe we _just_ went over this. Even _if_ Rufus happened to mess up, which I _highly_ doubt would actually doubt would have happened-"

"Thank you, Lucy."

"You're welcome Rufus." She smiled, then scowled, "BUT DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"Yeesh." Rufus took a quick step back. "Natsu, your mate is scary."

"Oi! Don't call Luce scary!" Natsu growled.

"Match made in heaven," Rufus mumbled, backing away by about ten feet.

" _Anyways,_ " the blonde said, "Even _if_ Rufus had messed up, Wendy probably wouldn't have been turned into a seal, animal or otherwise."

"But what if she had though," Sting interjected.

"Lucy, don't even respond to that," Rogue said, "He's only thinking about it because he would've tried to teach her tricks."

"I am not!" Sting shouted, offended, "I would be very depressed over the loss of our dear sister! But sometimes loss can be a good thing."

"A good thing that you can teach to balance a ball on its nose and show to people for monetary gain?"

"Maybe..."

"What are you guys talking about?" a new voice asked.

"Oh, hey Chelia," Lucy greeted, followed by everyone else except Levy.

"We were talking about Wendy getting turned into a seal!" the male pinkette shouted.

"What, like a big sticker with her face on it?"

"Nah, the animal."

"Oh, so like a blue seal?"

"I guess..." Natsu trailed, "Levy! If Wendy was turned into a seal, you think she'd be blue?"

No response.

"Levy?"

Still nothing.

"Levy!"

"Huh!" the bluenette squeaked. She then closed her book to face her friends.

"Why aren't you talking to us, Levs?" Lucy asked.

"Well, there's a certain level of stupid I can tolerate in the morning," Levy boredly responded.

"Uh-huh." the blonde nodded.

"You all went past it an hour ago."

"Oh."

"Where's Wendy?" Chelia asked, mainly to change the conversation.

"Over there." Levy pointed to the bench where the sky dragon still slept.

"Why is she sleeping there?"

"Rufus put a spell on her to forget about a deal her and Carla made. Basically now she's going to ask Romeo out and if he passes certain 'tests' Carla's gonna make, she'll let him become Wendy's mate at the end of the season."

"Really?" the sky goddess asked. _'If I sabotage all his tests, Carla won't let him become Wendy's mate! Then she'll have no choice but to let_ _ **me**_ _be her mate! Mwahahahah!'_

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Huh?" Chelia 'huh'ed, looking at Lucy. "Doubt what?"

"That Wendy will have you as her mate."

"Wh-what gave you that idea?!" Chelia blushed.

"You were saying your thoughts out loud."

"Dammit!" the female pinkette shouted, blushing immensely.

"Hey, don't feel to bad about it," Lucy tried to comfort the sky goddess, "It's just that Wendy's straight."

"Well so's spaghetti until you get it wet!"

"Yeah, no," Cana stated, walking into the room. "If these beauties-" She lifted up and started jiggling her breasts, giving Rufus a massive nosebleed. "-couldn't turn her, then nothing can."

"Hrm, I can still _try,_ " the god slayer groaned.

"Right, just try and mess with my otp. I _dare_ you," the brunette threatened, "I'm sure they'll find your body someday."

Chelia was about to argue something back, but instead hung her head in defeat and sat on an open barstool.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the alcoholic card mage gloated, also deciding to sit down at the bar.

"Oh, yeah, Carla," Lucy called, "Since you're letting Romeo and Wendy date, shouldn't you call Lily and have them come back?"

"Nah," the white exceed responded, "I'll just have Lily come back and send Wendy to Akane. I already paid for a week's stay anyways."

All the conscious dragon slayers stifled a giggle, but managed to hide it.

"Actually, I should probably call Lily now and tell him about that."

Carla then pulled out her phone and called Lily on speed dial.

* * *

 **Lily POV;**

I woke up to what was probably the annoying sound of my phone rining. Back in my warrior days I most likely would've already been awake at this time. However, my time in Fairy Tail has made me much more "relaxed."

Well, that, and I have a huge hangover.

Groaning, I picked up my phone and answered it.

"What is it Carla?"

"Lily, you're coming back," she answered.

"Nani?" I ask, genuinely confused as to why I'm returning and why it's _me_ specifically and not me _and Romeo._

But Carla explained the situation. I thought it was nice that she was repaying the happy might-as-well-be-a-couple back with a romantic hotel stay, even if she wasn't directly saying that.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I then threw my pillow at the also hungover Romeo in the bed next to me, causing him to jump up and act like we were being attacked.

"Gaah! Wha!? Who!" He turned towards me. "Lily!"

"Yes?" I smirk.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Romeo angrily shouted.

"Because I thought it would be funny." I smiled. "I was right."

"Well screw you. Especially because I was just having a weird drunk nightmare."

"Hm? What was it about?" I asked.

"Well, it starts off with us getting captured by these guys who thought we were Natsu and Happy," Romeo explained.

"That sounds ridiculous," I scoff.

"Trust me, it gets weirder," he says, "Later on in the dream Wendy and Chelia show up-"

"Okay, on second thought, I don't need to know what you dream about."

"What!?" He shouted, blushing, "Not like _that!_ Jeez! Besides, you know I only have feelings for Wendy."

"Hm, true." I nod. "You do act like a lovesick puppy around her."

"I'm not that bad!"

"You're right..."

"Thank you!" the ravenette cheered.

"You're worse." I smirk.

"Hey!" Romeo shouted. He then crossed his arms and continued his story. " _Anyways,_ Wendy and Chelia were there to rescue us. Or, Wendy was anyways. I don't really know what Chelia was doing. I think she kicked a guy in the balls though..." Romeo trailed off.

"And how did it end?" I asked.

"Not sure. We _were_ fighting some really strong evil dudes on a floating island, and I remember seeing a giant tornado with something in it. But before I could find out what it was _someone-_ " He shot a pointed glare at me. "-woke me up."

He sighed. "Oh well. I doubt it would've ended that well anyways. Probably something ridiculous."

"You mean like you getting to have sex with Wendy?" I ask, earning a pillow getting thrown at my face.

"Jeez, since when were you a pervert?" Romeo glared.

"I wasn't being perverted," I said, "I was just pointing out the very little chance you have at having sex with Wendy."

"First of all, fuck you."

"No, no. You want to do that to _Wendy."_

"Ugh." Romeo held his head in his hand. "Did you just wake up today and decide you wanted to be an asshole?"

"Well I didn't _decide_ it. It just happens." I shrug. "Anyways, did you have a follow up for that or...?"

"Yes. It _was_ about how I'd want to have a relationship with her before doing anything intimate, but now I think it should be about how I'd push you out of this window if you didn't have wings." He glared, pointing at the window.

"Well, now you may have a chance at the relationship thing," I said.

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with Carla. It was the reason I woke you up," I explained, "I'm going back to Fairy Tail, and Wendy's coming here so you two can have a romantic getaway for the rest of the week."

"You're serious, right?" Romeo raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you said _Carla_ is doing this," he answered.

"I know it's surprising. But maybe you should have some faith in her." Honestly I'm surprised myself. Perhaps she's sick? Oh well, my OTP will come true now.

"Alright." He answered. "I'll go with this. But I'm still suspicious."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later; Normal POV:**

Wendy and Carla just got off the train to Akane Resort. Romeo and Lily were already there waiting for the two, as per Carla's instructions. They conversed, though it was primarily Carla threatening Romeo. After that, Carla went back on the train with Lily, and Wendy followed Romeo to the resort.

The two made it to the resort, and Wendy dumped all her stuff on the bed Lily had used.(It was surprisingly clean of hairs) **(Any of my fellow pet owners out there will know that wouldn't be the case in the real world. That shit gets** _ **everywhere.**_ **)**

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither were quite sure what to do. Romeo was still thinking about Carla's motives, and Wendy was a blushing mess wondering how she would ask the boy out

"You alright Wendy?" he asked, pressing his hand gently to her forehead. The girl's blush only grew at the sudden contact.

 _'What's going on?'_ Wendy thought, _'Why do I suddenly have to ask him_ _ **now**_ _?'_

"You're even redder, but no signs of a fever," Romeo mused, completely oblivious to the situation.

"U-um Romeo..."

"Hm?" He removed his hand.

"Th-there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked.

Wendy's face became completely scarlet. She couldn't even look at Romeo. "W-will you... will you..." She turned towards her crush.

"Wouldyougooutwithme!"

* * *

 **A/N;**

 **Well, Wendy has finally asked Romeo out. Not for him to be her mate though, but that will come later. Till then I'll have to think of stuff for them to do (besides each other *ba-dum tss!*)**

 **Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	11. Day 3-Confessions

**Confessions**

 **Romeo POV;**

Did... did she just say what I think she said?

"Um... did you just..." I trailed off.

"Forget it!" Wendy shrieked. She then flopped over onto her stomach and hid beneath her pillow.

"Hey, hey," I calmly started, lifting up the pillow slightly, revealing her beautiful blushing face.

"No need to hide under there. Of course I'll go out with you."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Wendy, you are the kindest, most amazing, and most beautiful girl that I have ever met. Any guy should consider themselves lucky to go out with a girl half as amazing as you."

"Oh come on, you don't mean that," she smiled back.

"But I do though. I love you, Wendy," I said and...

Oh shit.

YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU' BEFORE EVEN GOING ON A DATE! FUCK! NOW SHE'LL THINK I'M SOME SORT OF-

"I love you too," she whispered, loud enough for her to knock me out of my panic.

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

"What?" she panicked, "Was I not supposed to say that?! You said-!"

"No no!" I interrupted. "It's just that I thought I said that too early! I mean, we've never even gone on a date!"

"Said it too early?" she asked, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"My dad," I answered, causing her to make a 'really?' face.

"Hey! Sometimes he has good advice!" I tried to defend, but it only caused her to deepen her expression. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well, it's sorta a blue moon situation, but..."

"But what?" She fully came out from under the pillow and sat on her knees on the bed, unintentionally giving me a perfect view down her shirt. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the face she was making was just _too damn cute!_ I could feel all the blood rush to my face. (I'm just glad it's not rushing other places)

"Romeo, we've been best friends for years," she continued, "Plus, we've been on plenty of missions where it was just us, and those were _kinda_ like dates."

I would've argued with her, but she was kind of right. Some of those missions were kind of date-like. And there were _plenty_ of things on those missions that they've never told the guild. (For all the pervs wondering, the worst thing that happened was us falling down a hill while chasing a bandit and accidentally stealing each others first kisses).

"True." I shrug. "So, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I don't think I know anyone who isn't crazy," she joked, and I slouched. She them stood up and patted me on the head. "Hey, I like your crazy. It matches mine."

I smile. "Thanks Wen."

"Wen?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname," I explained, "I figured since Natsu gave Lucy one, I should give you one."

She rolled her eyes. "Our relationship isn't going to be exactly like theirs, is it?"

"So you don't want the nickname?"

"Oh no you're calling me that forever," she said, "I just don't want us to be exactly like Natsu and Lucy."

"Don't worry about that. I'd like to think I'm a little more romantic than Natsu," I brag, and she giggles.

"Hey!" I cross my arms and turn away from her, pretending to be angry, "Reserve all judgment until _after_ I've swept you off your feet."

While I couldn't see her, I knew she was rolling her eyes. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I uncross my arms and face her again. "So, uh, would this be the part where I ask you on a date?"

"Didn't I already do that?" she asks, giggling.

"I don't know, did you?" I laugh, "It's not like I know what I'm doing."

"Well, neither do I. But I would love to go on a date with you." Wendy smiled again. Gods I love her smile. Especially when I make her smile.

"Oh, speaking of that," she frantically spoke, "You need to take me on a date everyday for the rest of the week!"

"Why?" I ask. Honestly I'm more than willing to do it, but it _is_ kind of an odd request.

"Because, because, I don't know!" She then began to clutch her head in agony. I quickly helped her sit back down and tried to access the problem.

"Wen? Wendy? What's going on?" I panicked.

"It... _hurts!_ " she screeched.

"Okay um should I get ice or-" But she took her hands off of her head. "-something...? Is it better now?"

"Huh? Yeah," she said, as though she wasn't in pain only a few seconds ago.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for being concerned."

"You're welcome. Though, everyday?"

"Yep." she chirped, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly give me much time to plan stuff," I explain, "I mean, I can probably through some things together fairly quickly, but I hope you're not expecting something incredibly fancy and well thought out."

"Ro-Ro, I don't even care if our date ends up being in a disgusting cave. I'll be happy with whatever you plan."

"Ro-Ro?" I ask.

"What, you can't have a nickname?" She cocked her head to the side and did her little cutesie-eyes, the ones I have no choice but to say yes to.

"It's perfect," I say.

"So, what do you want to do for a first date?" I ask. I already have several ideas, but I would like to hear her opinions.

She puts her finger to her chin and starts thinking. "How about.. a picnic!" she cheers.

"Okay. Um, do you mind coming with me to get the stuff?" I ask, "You did just get here, and I don't really feel like leaving my new girlfriend alone."

"Girlfriend, hm? I like it," she says. She then gets up and grabs her purse. "Come on, boyfriend." She grinned and walked out the door.

"Hey wait up!" I ran after her. It didn't take long, she was only a little ways down the hallway.

We kept walking until we reach the elevator. We were the only ones in it, thank gods. I hate crowded elevators.

After a few seconds of silence I ask Wendy. "Hey, um, we're not going to do that thing where we can't fart in front of each other, are we?"

"No," she responds, "I don't even get why people do that."

"Me neither. And good."

"You ripped one back in the room, didn't you?"

"I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Why do you think I left so fast?"

* * *

 **Carla POV;**

I never really left Akane Resort. Lily did, but I stayed. Right now I'm staying in the room directly below Wendy's and the boy's.

I've attached a recording lacrima onto Wendy's purse. She tends to take it everywhere, so it should pick up at least most of the conversations between her and Romeo. It's also it's also incredibly small, so it's unlikely she'll ever find it.

I began to set up the device that will pick up the recorder's transmissions. Everything I'll be getting will be live, if not by a few seconds.

And yes I know spying on them is technically considered _wrong,_ but I can't help it. I need to make sure my Wendy is really safe with that spawn of Macao. That includes in private as well as in public.

After setting up the device, it starts playing the sound of footsteps. It seems like they've already left the room. The footsteps stop, and I hear an elevator begin to move.

" _Hey, um, we're not going to do that thing where we can't fart in front of each other, are we?"_

" _No. I don't even get why people do that."_

" _Me neither. And good."_

" _You ripped one back in the room, didn't you?"_

" _I was hoping you didn't notice."_

" _Why do you think I left so fast?"_

Well, there's a conversation I could've gone my whole life not hearing.

After that all that I hear is some idle chit-chat about recent missions and other guild affairs. It would also seem like Wendy's already asked out Romeo, and they're even calling each other by pet names. "Wen" and "Ro-Ro." If they do work out, I'll have to remember to tease Romeo about his nickname at any chance I get.

I've also decided I should contact the guild. While Lily already knows what I'm doing and is probably telling the others about it **(others being everyone else involved with this except Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Lily)** , I figured I should update them on this. I know the other Dragon Slayers will want to know, and Lucy and Levy might too.

I decide to call Lucy's phone. It's the one that's least likely to have already been used as a projectile.

She picks up almost instantly.

" _Hello? Carla?"_

"Hi Lucy. I've just called to inform you about Operation: RoWen."

" _Yosh! You're using my name!"_

"Hello Cana. Lucy, can I assume I'm already on speaker?" I asked.

" _Yep!"_ cheered multiple voices.

"Wait, how come I didn't hear Chelia?" I asked in confusion.

" _She left for some random and unknown reason,"_ Natsu answered, followed by the sound of multiple face palms.

"Whatever. Anyways, it seems like the two of them are preparing for their first date. From what I can tell it's going to be a picnic."

" _Picnic. Not bad,"_ Lucy says.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though what he should be doing is taking her to a fancy restaurant."

" _Well, it's not like he can easily get a reservation,"_ Levy spoke, _"Everything even remotely close to that resort is booked for the next six months."_

"Hm. Oh yeah, has Gajeel woken up yet?"

" _Yeah. Though now he's net even letting me walk on my own. And the odd thing is I don't think I've experienced any signs of pregnancy yet."_

" _Well, you've probably only been pregnant a few days,"_ Gajeel spoke.

" _But shouldn't I be experiencing_ _ **something**_ _?"_

" _Well, dragon pregnancy is a bit different from normal humans. Ya' probably won't feel any morning sickness, or at least not much of it. But you will be_ _ **very**_ _prone to motion sickness."_

" _You mean like you guys?"_ she asked.

" _Yep. Hope you and Shorty Jr. can get used to it, cause it goes for the whole four months."_

" _Don't you mean nine?"_ Levy asked.

" _Nah,"_ Gajeel said, _"Dragon pregnancy's go faster than human. By tomorrow you should start having a pretty decent bump, and in four month's that sucker'll be poppin' outta ya'."_

" _Have you ever considered writing a medical book?"_ Lucy sarcastically asked.

" _Ha ha very funny."_

I was only letting them ramble because Wendy will probably end up going through this in the future. But it was somewhat interesting to learn about. It's also making me wonder what kind of kids Romeo and Wendy would have.

 _I was in my human form in a hospital. Wendy and Romeo were there too. Both looked like they were several years older, most likely in their mid to late twenties. Wendy was in a hospital bed holding something in a blanket like it was the most precious thing in the world, and Romeo was standing right next to her looking down at the blanketed object with a smile of pure bliss._

 _Wendy shifted, and now I could see a small tuft of purple peeking out of the blanket._

" _Would you like to see her?" she quietly asked me. I walked over and saw that she was holding a sleeping baby._

" _What did you name her?" I asked._

 _Romeo answered. "We named her-"_

" _CARLA!"_

"What!?" I screamed. I was... was I... crying? I... I think I just had a premonition. A rather vivid one at that.

" _Natsu and Gajeel want to talk to you,"_ Lucy explained.

"Oh. Okay."

Gajeel was the first to speak. _"Alright, first thing's first. From here on out Wendy's mating season may be a bit different from what you know."_

"What do you mean?" I ask, suspicious.

" _Well, since they've already confessed and everything, Wendy'll enter stage four of mating season."_

"Wait? What were stages two and three?"

" _Stage two was her whole rampage. She also stopped producing pheromones in that stage. And stage three was sort of the 'calm before the storm,' so to speak. Pretty much all it was just her being completely normal. But now she's on stage four."_

"Hold up," I interrupted, "Why didn't you mention any of this stuff before?"

" _Well, Me and Salamander didn't really expect Wendy to make a move on her own. We figured that if we thought the brat_ **(Romeo)** _would be a good mate for Wendy, next year we'd trick him into opening the cell that we were kept in."_

"Okay but after she made a move why didn't you say anything?"

I could hear the nervousness in his voice. _"Well, uh..."_

"You're only mentioning things as they come up, aren't you?" I ask, my voice laced with venom.

" _Pretty much,"_ Natsu answered.

"Why?"

" _Because it's more entertaining."_

I groaned. "So, what's stage four?"

Gajeel's voice came back.

" _Stage four is the final stage of mating season. Two and three are like weird optional stages, but stage four always happens, and can happen at any point. Now that Wendy, and more importantly her inner dragon are aware of Romeo's feelings, it's pretty likely she's transitioning into stage four._

" _In stage four she'll begin start producing pheromones again, however only whenever she gets... uh... 'turned on'."_ Then I heard him whisper _"Gods I hate this,"_ before coming back.

" _Anyways, these pheromones will be much more potent than the ones back in stage one. Those were simply to attract Romeo, these are actually to make him, uh..."_

I heard Gajeel stand up and shove his chair somewhere. _"I can't do this shit. Shrimp!"_

" _Hai!"_ Levy called. From the sounds of it, she walked towards the phone while Gajeel and Natsu walked away.

" _So, has Gajeel already explained the pheromones in stage four?"_ the bluenette asked.

"Yes, he has."

" _Okay. Well in addition to Wendy producing stronger pheromones when aroused, her eyes will change color too. This is less for seduction and more for a temporary transference of instinct. You see, it's only females that do this, as they need the male to mark them. Or, that's how it is with straight dragon relationships. Homosexual ones get a bit more complicated. But I'm guessing you don't care about that right now."_

"Not really," I answer. "And this sounds kinda tame, so why did Gajeel refer to this one as 'the storm'?"

" _Well, that's because now Wendy will take a more, 'hands on' approach to her attempts to mate with Romeo."_

"'Hands on' meaning?"

" _Meaning that every second Wendy's alone with Romeo is a potential second for her to literally pounce on him and rip his clothes off,"_ the bookworm casually said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I feel like here's a good place to end. Also, I've realized that Wendy didn't exactly ask out Romeo in the most romantic of ways. I'm not changing it, both because real life doesn't always ensure super romantic confessions, and because Rufus' spell was** ** _making_** **her say it. Along with the whole "date everyday this week" thing. I do apologize if this was made unclear. And no, the rest of what she's doing is not apart of the spell. All she had to do was those two things plus the "no mating" thing. From here on out, Wendy is 66.6% free of her spell. (Or 2/3rds for all you non-Illuminati people)**

 **Also, I feel like it's pretty obvious Romeo and Wendy will be mates by the end of the book, so I don't think Carla's premonition can really be called a "spoiler."**

 **And finally, to the guest reviewer Mr, I don't really have a schedule for this or any of my stories, so I can't really say when I'll update this next. But I am trying to update this story more frequently, so hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner rather than later. **

**But until then, review, favorite, and/or follow if you want. Just remember that all flames will be eaten by Natsu.**


	12. Day 3-Attack

**Hello!**

 **Alright, before we begin, let me just say that I'm sorry for my shitty update schedule, as well as thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

 **Hazel121617** , **I'm not entirely sure what you meant. I mean, maybe there was something confusing in the last chapter's A/N but, this story's not over. There's still much more to go.**

 **Oceangirl07** , **glad you're enjoying the story! Hopefully This'll meet your expectations.**

 **And finally, I'm introducing a new "character." Now, she's not really a physical character, more like a voice in Wendy's head that has definitely been present throughout the story and just simply hasn't been able to fully pull itself from Wendy's subconscious due to Wendy fighting back against it. I** ** _definitely_** **didn't just make her up when I was writing this. Nope.**

 **Anyways, she speaks like** " ** _this_** " **and thinks like** **'** ** _this_** ' **.** **Also she can be referred to as Wendy's "inner dragon."**

* * *

 **Wendy POV;**

Ah life was good. Life was great even!

It turned out that my mate reciprocated my feelings! All that's left is to, you know, _mate_ with him, and life will be perfect!

Ah yes. But for now, I'll settle for a few semi-cheap dates. I do feel bad for not giving Romeo enough time to actually plan something, if I did I feel like it would've been much more romantic than my picnic idea. Or maybe it would've been a more thought out picnic in some beautiful grassy meadow or something?

But maybe I shouldn't judge the date before it actually happens. After all, we have yet to leave the dang _elevator!_ We're still waiting to get off because this building's so frickin' tall and the elevator's so frickin' slow! So we're basically trapped here all alone for another thirty floors!

Wait... We're all _**alone?**_

 **3rd Person Pov**

Suddenly and without warning, "Wendy" had pushed Romeo to the side of the elevator, pressing his back against the wall, propping herself up by wrapping her legs around his waist. She then grabbed the boy's head, and pressed her lips against his, capturing him in a rather forceful kiss.

Meanwhile Romeo had been a little jarred by the situation. Wendy, the kindhearted and semi-innocent _**[1]**_ girl he grew to love, was now shoving him against an elevator wall and sticking her tongue down his throat! He wasn't sure if he should be afraid, or excited. But with the look Wendy gave him as she pulled away, he was _definitely_ leaning towards the latter. And were her eyes always pink?

"Wendy," Romeo breathed, "What's gotten into you?"

" _ **Oh nothing,"**_ she responded in a sultry voice, then put one of her hands down by his waist **_"At least, not yet."_**

Before Romeo could ask what exactly what she meant by "not yet," (He felt like he had a pretty good idea, he just didn't expect this type of thing from _Wendy!_ ) she went back to making out with him. This time Romeo was a bit more prepared though, and was actually able to kiss back. Not only that, but he was even able to take control of the kiss and swap places with Wendy so that she was against the wall. The ravenette had to hold her up a bit and the bluenette had to wrap her arms around his shoulders because of the height difference between the two.

For some reason Romeo felt the urge to bite her neck and take her then and there. He didn't understand where this sudden urge came from, but he tried to suppress it as much as possible. Thankfully the elevator door opened, revealing an elderly woman.

The two teens stopped kissing immediately, one blushing and one letting out an inhuman growl. (I think we can guess which did which.)

"Oh, I'll just take the next one," said the kind old woman, who allowed them to close the doors on her. Before they could fully close though, she shouted, "Use protection!"

After that the two completely separated. Romeo blushed even harder than before, and Wendy came back to her senses and blushed about as much as he was. The remainder of the elevator ride was spent in awkward silence.

Once they were out, they went and rented a magic four-wheeler to drive to the local farmers market. Romeo made sure it was one with a built-in anti-motion-sickness lacrima, though it did cost him quite a few jewels extra.

"I never knew you could drive one of these," Wendy commented, sitting in the passengers seat next to Romeo.

"Yeah, well, I took a few classes when I turned sixteen," Romeo explained, "Though, I knew I'd never be able to afford my own, especially since back then I was still saving up enough money to move out of my dad's place."

Wendy let out an impressed "Hm," and they continued on down the road.

She then looked out of her window, thinking about what exactly came over her back in the elevator. She knew it was mating season related, but wasn't sure _what_ had caused it. Perhaps it was because she was alone with her mate? But they're alone now, aren't they? So what's different?

 _ **'What's different is I don't want us to die in a car crash!'**_ a voice, similar to her own, shouted in the girl's head.

 _'Eh?! Who's there?!'_

 _ **'Call me your "inner dragon.'**_

 _'Are you the thing that made me act like..._ _ **that**_ _?"_

 _ **'Yep. And I'll keep making you do those things until you and your mate finally frick-frack.'**_

 _'Frick-frack? Really? Who even says that anymore?'_

 _ **'**_ _ **You, apparently.'**_

 _'Touche.'_

"Hey, um, Wen," Romeo interrupted her inner dialogue, "Would ya mind telling me what happened to you in the elevator?"

"Oh, um," she blushed, she really didn't want to explain just yet, "Well you know, I um... I felt like kissing you?"

 _ **'Wow... Totally convincing...'**_

 _'Quiet!'_

"While I enjoy the enthusiasm, that seemed like a little more than a kiss," the boy joked. "C'mon Wen, you know you can tell me anything."

She frowned. "I know..."

There was a brief silence, until Romeo said, "Well, if you don't want to tell me now, I won't force you. Though I would like to know at some point, alright?"

"Alright," Wendy responded, still feeling a little guilty having to keep this secret.

They made it to the market not long after that.

"So, what should we get?" Wendy asked.

"Eh, well, I didn't really get to make any list so..." Romeo shrugged. "I guess we can just get anything we want."

"Anything?" asked the bluenette. "Be careful, I might just take you up on that offer."

The two then walked around the farmer's market for a while. It wasn't very eventful, the two simply walked around picking out whatever they thought would taste good. But then...

"Nyeheheh," someone maniacally laughed behind the duo. They both turned around to see a man, presumably one in his thirties, pointing a gun at one of the food stand attendees. He was wearing all black clothing, black short-sleeve shirt, black pants, black gloves, and a black mask. And he spoke with a cheesy accent you'd expect to hear from a villain in an old, black and white film.

"Gimme the money, see? Otherwise we're gonna have some problems, see?" the 'villain' said.

"Hey, stop that!" shouted Wendy, giving the would-be robber a glare that could rival Erza's.

"And why should I?" asked the masked man.

Romeo nodded at Wendy, and they turned their shoulders towards the man to show their Fairy Tail guild marks.

"Fairy Tail, eh?" the robber cackled, "I ain't scared of you!"

"Well, we warned him," Romeo sighed. Wendy then jumped into the air with a _**Sky Dragon's Talon**_ prepared to come down on him, while back on the ground Romeo was running at the man with a _**Purple Flare: Fist**_.

However, as Wendy's attack was about to hit the man, he disappeared. Thankfully she still managed to stick her landing, and Romeo was able to stop himself in time to avoid hitting her.

"Teleportation magic." Wendy stated.

"Hey what're the odds it's Mest this time?" Asked Romeo.

"Now don't say that," Wendy chided, "Mest might be a creep, but he's not a criminal."

"Pedophilia's a crime, Wen."

 ** _'He's got a point.'_**

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone like that," sniveled the robber, who turned out to be right in front of them and to have lost his accent. "Uh, I mean, uh." He regained his accent and teleported right behind Wendy, grabbing her and sticking his gun to the side of her head. "Try anything and I'll kill her! See?"

Romeo however looked completely unfazed. "Alright, fine. I won't try."

"Haha! That's what I-" the robber became confused. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," the purple haired male stated, "I won't try anything." He held up his hand and started spinning it gently. "I mean, not like I care that much." Romeo gave a quick wink to Wendy.

Wendy was confused, until she glanced behind her and saw the flames from the candles on a previous food stand getting larger. She immediately decided to play along.

"You bastard!" Wendy shouted, feigning tears and hating the fact she was calling her mate such a name. "And I trusted you! How could you just let me die!?"

 _ **'Play it down. sister.'**_

"I-I'll really kill her," the robber stammered, but went ignored.

"Baby, you already know of my reputation," Romeo said, doing a stereotypical "cool guy" voice. "Anybody who get's close to me always..." The flame mage thrust his hand back, and the flames from the candles shot at the robber's backside. "... get burned." Wendy giggled a little.

 _ **'When we get home, let's punch ourself in the face for thinking that pun was funny.'**_

As the man's back was being charred, Wendy took her chance to grab his gun and escape. Romeo then ran in and delivered a _**Red Flare: Fist**_ directly into the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"H-how?" the robber gasped.

"Pyrokinesis, bitch," Romeo cockily laughed, then turned to Wendy.

"You're okay, right? You knew I wasn't really gonna leave you?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wendy reassured him, "And don't worry, I knew you're plan the second I saw the candles."

Romeo sighed in relief. "Phew, thank gods. Not sure what I'd do if you ended up hating me."

Wendy kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be silly, I could never hate you." she smiled.

Romeo smiled too. "Thanks, Wen. Now, let's get..." They both turned their heads to the robber, only to see that he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Some Unknown Location**_

Carla stood atop a hill, scowling at the market (or more specifically, Romeo) bellow her.

The robber then appeared next to her. He removed his mask, revealing himself to be Mest Gryder. _**[2]**_

"I see you failed," said the white feline.

"Please, give me one more chance!" Mest begged. "Let me prove to you that I'm worthy of being Wendy's mate!"

"Sure, sure. Just do better next time."

"Can do!" Mest shouted, then teleported away.

"What a weirdo..." Carla sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **[1] No one can completely retain their innocence in Fairy Tail. Virgin or not.**

 **[2] Wow what a surprising surprise.**

 **Alright I'm sorry for the infrequent updates, though by now you may be used to it. However, I** ** _am_** **trying do do something about it, but it may not take full effect for some time. But once it does then I might be able to have a semi-regular update schedule.**

 **Also, I need a beta and/or betas, both for this story and some of my other stories. If you are interested, then please PM me and tell me which story or stories you would like to beta. Your options are:**

 _ **Wendy's Plan**_

 _ **Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail**_

 _ **A Different Tail**_

 _ **Children of Chaos**_

 _ **Her Stupid Name**_

 **(If there's a particular story you like that isn't here then I'm sorry but, it has been discontinued.)**

 **Requirements are simple, just be able to give a critical review of whatever I send to you, and be able to correct any grammatical mistakes you may find. I would also suggest you know how to write or advise me in writing a fight scene, especially large-scale ones, as that is something I will most likely need help with in the future. Especially with** ** _Grand Phoenix, Children of Chaos,_ and** **_A Different Tail._**


End file.
